Ghost In the Halls
by CrackedReality
Summary: Veronica's POV. LV and how they are coping with the fallout of the season finale. Spoilers through 1x22 takes place about 5 months after the season finale.
1. Staring At a Ghost

**A/N:** This is my first fic and has not been beta'd. This is the result of an unhealthy obsession with VM and being trapped for eight hours in an accounting seminar where one will do anything to stay awake. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 1: Staring At a Ghost**

She thinks she prefers the way he treated her a year ago. Last year, the way he hated her, harassed her, generally made her life hell would be a welcome change from the total indifference he treats her with now. These days he does little more than look right through her. She's not sure how personally she should take it though as he behaves that way with everyone anymore. He no longer talks with Duncan or any of the rest of the 09ers. Like her, he was now exiled from the 09er crowd. Not that he probably even notices – he'd have to be aware of his surroundings to notice any changes. He glides silently through the halls, almost unnoticed, except for the occasional murmurings about his father. Logan Echolls had become little more than a ghost haunting the halls of Neptune High.

Veronica could hear Wallace talking to her but her gaze and attention was all centered on the lone figure across the courtyard. He sat alone with his books open apparently doing his homework. Since when did Logan do homework? What else about him had changed that she was no longer privy to? Did his hair seem a little longer, a little more unruly? Was it darker than it had been last spring?

While she hadn't seen or talked to him over the summer, she could tell that he'd spent a lot of time in the gym lifting weights. It didn't take a detective to figure that one out. One glance at his arms perfectly showcased in the short-sleeves he seemed prone to wear these days and it was obvious. She wasn't the only girl in school to notice it either.

While she had heard others speculate that he'd begun lifting weights in response to the beating he'd been subjected to the night his father was caught, she was sure that wasn't the case. She thought she understood him enough to know that it had more to do with punishing his body in order to escape the reality of everything happening around him.

When she confronted Weevil about Logan's mysterious attack, he admitted nothing but had looked guiltily away when pressed. He told her that he might have heard something along the lines that Logan had goaded his attackers on and then hadn't lifted so much as a finger to defend his body. He had just taken the beating without even a whimper. After hearing in court about everything Aaron had done to his son over the years, it wasn't much of a surprise that he hadn't cried out or begged for mercy.

Veronica had tried to visit him during his ensuing hospital stay only to be told by the nurse on duty that Mr. Echolls had left explicit instructions that if a Ms. Mars stopped by she was to be allowed nowhere near his room. She had been devastated but not particularly surprised. She thought about sneaking past the staff and into his room but was experienced enough to know that the best thing she could probably do for him at the time would be to respect his wishes for once.

She didn't even notice when Wallace quit talking and turned around to see what had put her in a near trance. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he turned back towards his BFF. He should have realized what had taken her away from their lunch. It had been like this since school started over 6 weeks ago. She seemed to spend half of her time staring at Logan or trying to antagonize him, anything to provoke a reaction. So far she'd been unsuccessful in getting him to show any outward signs of life.

From the time Wallace had shown up at her door the night Aaron Echolls had tried to kill her, he knew Veronica had been on edge over her relationship with Logan. She'd poured out the whole story about her suspicions, her betrayal of Logan's trust, the confrontation on the beach. While he understood why she'd done it (heck he probably would have done the same thing), he could also understand how Logan would feel betrayed. The girl he'd been crazy about, the girl he'd been willing to sacrifice his friends for had truly believed he was not only capable of but had actually committed the murder of another girl he had loved. Wallace wasn't sure how he would feel if the girl he loved thought he was capable of such a heinous crime. Both of them were in the right and yet both of them were in the wrong. Nevertheless, he was sick of watching her moon over Logan…enough was enough already.

"Veronica, Veronica. Veronica!"

"Huh, what Wallace?"

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to him already? It's amazing you haven't bored a hole through his head with your stare," he quipped.

Scowling, but not moving her gaze away from Logan, "Talk to whom? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not staring at anyone."

"Uh-huh. Right…and I'm Rob Thomas."

Dragging her gaze away from Logan to glare into Wallace's sympathetic face, Veronica gave up the pretense of ignorance. With a sigh, her shoulders seemed to droop a little and her gaze dropped to her cold fries. "I've tried. He won't even acknowledge I exist much less listen to a word I say. Not that I can really blame him. I probably wouldn't talk to me either. Every time I try to say anything he just walks off or acts like I'm not there. How can I make him listen? How do I convince him to talk to me?"

"Maybe you should just take away his choice. Tie him to a chair or something. Use that infamous V mystique. I dare you," he joked.

Suddenly her head snapped up and her shoulders straightened. Her gaze narrowed and turned back to glare at Logan. "You're right."

"What?"

"Never thought I'd say it but you're right. I'm just going to have to make him listen." She slapped her hand on the table in exclamation and shot out of her seat. "I've had enough of the silent treatment."

"V! Veronica! Come back here, I was just kidding. You never listen to me. Now is not the time to start!" Wallace groaned and dropped his head to bang it on the table. It was too late. She was already halfway across the courtyard. Would he never learn? Veronica Mars was never one to back down from a fight or a dare. Raising his head and turning back towards Logan's table, Wallace figured he'd at least try to enjoy the floor show that was sure to ensue before the blood shed began.


	2. The Confrontation

**Chapter 2: The Confrontation**

"Hey, I want to talk to you. I've got some things to say and you are going to listen." No reaction from Logan. He just continued staring down at his notebook as he wrote, apparently oblivious to her presence. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Maybe Logan had more acting skills than she'd credited him with as there was still no reaction from him. Or maybe she really didn't exist to him anymore.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you by not trusting you, not talking to you. I'm sorry your father hurt you and I never knew, never helped you," she whispered shakily. She stopped briefly to draw in a deep breath and blink away tears. Had her concentration not been centered completely on him she would have missed the slight tightening of his hand on his pen when a small sob escaped her. Maybe Logan wasn't as ambivalent to her as he pretended. Maybe he wasn't as good at acting as she'd begun to think.

Without looking up, Logan started to pack up his homework to leave. Tightening her resolve, Veronica suddenly yanked his books away and threw them behind her. "No," she yelled! "You're not leaving. You are going to sit right there and listen to me until I've finished talking."

For the first time since she'd come over, Logan sat up, arms folded across his chest, and looked at her. One eyebrow was raised cockily as if saying, "Fine. Bring it on." Ah, there was the kind of reaction she wanted. There was a little bit of the snarky jackass of days past. It was all she could do to keep herself from grinning. It was the most life he had shown in weeks. _Her_ Logan wasn't dead yet. His flame might have been extinguished to a mere spark but with a little kindling and care, the spark just might become a flame again.

Now that she had his attention she wasn't sure what to say. Words were usually Veronica's forte but now she found herself speechless. She'd waited months for this moment and she wanted to say exactly the right thing. Logan's glance down at his watch and back up at her brought Veronica out of her daze as she realized getting out what needed said was more important than how it was phrased.

Slowly releasing the breath she had unconsciously been holding, the words just began to flow. "As I said before, I'm sorry didn't trust you and by not trusting you I hurt you. I should have stuck around the pool house and confronted you about the cameras instead of running off. Maybe if I had, we would have figured out together what happened. Maybe we could have stopped Aaron before things got so far out of hand. I'm sorry our relationship came at the expense of your friendship with Duncan and the rest of the 09ers. Most of all, I can't even begin to tell you how much I regret that Weevil and his crew attacked you. I swear I didn't tell him you did it. He overheard a conversation I had with my father and…and…well I'm sure you can figure out what happened next. I had no idea that he would actually go after you." She stopped briefly to draw in a shaky breath.

Logan continued to sit there with arms crossed and a blank expression on his face, not even a flicker in his eyes. She had no idea what he was thinking but at least he was listening. "As sorry as I am about all of that, I won't apologize for going to the cops. You lied to me about what happened that day and I was obligated to report it to the police. I did my job, did what I needed to do for Lilly. You might not believe it but I am sorry that your life was destroyed and that I had a hand in it, but I'm not sorry for doing what I had to in order to find the truth. If I could go back and undo the pain I caused you, I would but as you pointed out, time travel is not yet possible. If you want to continue hating me, I understand but I'd really like to be your friend again." With that, Veronica stopped talking. There really was nothing more left to say.

Gradually, Veronica realized the courtyard around them was silent. Looking around, she noticed that all eyes were focused on her and Logan. She hadn't even been aware that as she had been talking her voice had gotten louder and louder until she ended up yelling those last few sentences. She glared around until eyes began to drop and people went back to what they had been doing.

Turning back to Logan she waited to see how he would respond. He just stared at her for a few seconds before raising his brows and spreading his arms open as if asking if there was more. "That's all. I'm done now."

Logan stood up from the table and started walking towards Veronica. Her heart sped up as he got closer but before he got to her he stepped around her and knelt down to pick up his discarded books.

Veronica closed her eyes in defense against the forming tears as it hit her that yet again he was going to walk away without a word. She'd put her heart out for him and he was going to ignore it, destroy it. She supposed it was karmic revenge for ripping his heart out and stomping on it last spring.

"Mars." Her eyes flew open and she turned quickly when she realized it was Logan's voice calling her. She braced herself for the attack she felt would commence. "Mars," he said again, "you give yourself entirely too much credit." A look of confusion crossed her face as he continued, "You want to take all the credit for destroying my life but the credit doesn't all belong to you. My…Aaron, Lilly, hell even my mother inflicted more damage to my life than you could ever hope to cause. I don't hate you. I don't feel much of anything for you," he tacked on brutally. With that, he turned away and walked back towards the school.

Veronica stood there with a hand clamped over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Wallace came running over, "What did he say? Are you going to be okay?"

Removing her hand from her mouth, a half laugh, half sob escaped. "Well, he actually listened to me. He even talked. Mind you, it was to tell me he didn't hate me because he felt nothing for me but at least he acknowledged me." Suddenly, she threw her arms around Wallace while continuing to laugh and cry simultaneously.

Wallace just stood there holding her and shaking his head in confusion. Women, he thought, how were men supposed to understand them? How was he supposed to know if she was okay or upset when she laughed and cried at the same time? "You don't seem nearly as upset as I thought you'd be. Isn't it normally a bad thing when a guy tells you he feels nothing for you," he asked bewildered?

She pulled out of his arms and shot him one last soggy half smile and swiped at her eyes. "Normally yes, it would be a bad thing. But, if he truly felt nothing for me, not even hate, he wouldn't have sat there listening much less responded to me. I should probably go get cleaned up before class. Thanks for talking me into going over there. You're the best BFF a girl could ask for."

Standing there with his mouth half open Wallace watched her run off in the direction of the school. Women were hard enough to understand but being the BFF to one, especially one like Veronica Mars, was almost too much for a guy.


	3. Anything But Ambivalence

**Chapter 3: Anything but Ambivalence**

_Two Weeks Later_

Veronica thought frequently about her confrontation in the courtyard with Logan. She'd found out at least a few of the answers she'd been seeking. _Her_ Logan was still in there somewhere. Her snarky, cocky, jackass had been bruised, battered, and ruthlessly buried beneath the ghost but he wasn't dead yet.

He hadn't said a word to her since that day and he still glided through the halls like a ghost but he no longer looked right through her. She'd even caught him staring at her once or twice from his lunch table. As had become his usual mode of operation, he still rarely spoke or interacted with anyone but she swore she saw signs of life in his beautiful brown eyes. Yesterday, in the journalism room he'd even made a snarky comment about the administration, seemingly shocking himself along with those around him.

Standing at her locker, Veronica watched Logan walk down the hall and stop at his locker seven spaces down from hers. Today he was wearing a black t-shirt that stretched across his chest and showed off his work in the gym. It made Veronica's knees a little weak and her tongue nearly roll out to the floor. To add to her growing embarrassment, she could feel her pulse speed up, her breath became a little shallower and she would swear her mouth actually watered.

The sound of Dick Casablancas' voice jerked her back to reality. "Veronica Mars. Plotting whose life you're going to fuck up next? Or are you not done destroying Logan yet? Thinking maybe you can get your hooks back into him and inflict some new pain?"

As much as she'd been determined that finding Lilly's killer would make life at Neptune High easier, Dick Casablancas was equally determined that her life there would remain miserable. Dick was trying to establish his spot as the alpha male of the 09ers since Logan's exile. He apparently thought that tormenting Veronica would help him in this goal.

"No. Actually, I was just wondering why someone who had no balls and a tiny prick would want to go around with the nickname Dick. Is it some new form of self-flagellation?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw Logan's lips twitch like he was about to laugh. His almost response provoked her to continue, "From what I've heard around the girl's locker room, I'm beginning to think you might just be a eunuch." This time her statement was greeted with an even bigger twitch from Logan's lips and numerous chuckles and hoots from the other 09ers.

Turning red, Dick snidely responded, "I guess when your name is synonymous with whore you'd be an expert on cocks. Maybe you'd like to join me in the bathroom and find out for yourself. After all, once a sk—". Before Dick could finish the word, he found himself shoved up against the lockers and held there by Logan Echoll's arm.

"Why do you care—"?

"Shut. Up. Dick."

"Why are you defending that sk—"? Dick was once again slammed against the lockers before he could finish the word.

Eyes cold and voice dripping with disdain, "I told you to shut up Dick. I don't care but I'm sick of hearing your whining voice, sick of seeing your ugly face, and sick of listening to the bullshit you spew out. It's like you suck all of the oxygen out of the environment when you open your mouth. I told you months ago that you were dead to me. Now, why don't you take the advice I gave you then and just evaporate or something? And for good measure, while you are staying away from me, why don't you just stay away from her too."

Letting go of Dick's shirt, Logan stepped back and waited for him to make a decision. Straightening his shirt Dick looked at the rest of the 09ers and jerked his head to the side indicating it was time to go. Had the impulsive, hot-headed Logan from the past been the one to threaten him, Dick would have continued to goad him and probably fought him. This new, colder version of his former friend however scared the crap out of him. He had little doubt that this version of Logan would indeed rip his throat out if provoked.

After the 09ers dispersed, Logan headed back to his locker to get his books. Veronica's eyes, which had nearly popped out of her head during the exchange, followed Logan's form as her mind tried to wrap itself around what had just transpired. Logan had really just defended her to the 09ers, further damaging his chances of ending his ostracism. It reminded her of his surprise party when he'd told them all to get out of his house if they had a problem with his girlfriend.

Damn it. The weak knees and mouth watering that had taken over her body before Dick's interruption was back. She'd never thought of herself as one of those girls who got turned on by a guy going all protective and flexing his muscles. She had obviously been wrong about herself.

Slamming his locker, Logan turned and saw Veronica frozen in front of her locker. "What are you staring at," he snapped? As she just continued to just stand there mutely, he walked up so he was standing mere inches away. "What? Are you afraid I'm going to lose it and go murder someone?"

She shook her head no and just continued to stare up at him and for a moment they were both back on The Camelot's balcony staring into each other's eyes after that first kiss. She knew she was looking at him with the same confused, enthralled expression she'd worn back then.

With a sudden snort of laughter as he realized the truth, Logan just shook his head and looked up to the sky as if seeking answers from a higher source. "Now, she's overcome with lust and the inability to speak? This couldn't have happened, oh say, 5 months ago?"

Turning abruptly Logan started to stalk off leaving Veronica standing there alone. He stopped a few feet away and returned to her with an expression she couldn't totally identify. It seemed composed of a strange mixture of hate, love, and lust all rolled together. She wasn't sure about the other two emotions but there was definitely lust, lots of lust, involved in that look. That look let her know that he was anything but ambivalent to her.

As he got closer, Veronica found herself backing away from him until stopped by the cold, metal lockers at her back. He placed his left arm so it was over her shoulder braced against the locker and his body almost wrapped around her so she was trapped against the lockers. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and his warm breath on her face. "What do you want from me Mars?"

Clearing her throat of the frog wedged in there, she squeaked out, "Can't we be friends again?" Okay, so maybe that wasn't what she really was thinking, what she really wanted but it seemed the safest thing to say.

He snorted with laughter and shook his head in disbelief. He leaned in even closer and put his mouth near her ear. For a moment, he seemed to be inhaling the scent that was uniquely Veronica before he began to speak, his hot breath caressing her ear, causing her whole body to shiver. "We were never friends Mars. We've been each other's crush, the best friend of each other's first loves, combatants, almost lovers…many things…but never friends Mars. And right now…we are nothing to each other." She closed her eyes as she felt his words wash over her.

Before the pain could blossom far, he spoke again, "Right now, just looking at you makes my heart ache. Eventually, maybe not for a very long time, but one day we will be more to each other than we've ever been before. I'll take you home, spread you out across my bed with the sunlight spilling through the windows, strip you bare and make you scream with pleasure. I'll stroke my hands over your body in such a way you'll feel like my touch is permanently branded on you. We'll be unbelievable lovers. We'll ruin each other for anyone else. We may even become each other's everything. But no matter what, we'll never be…just friends," he hesitated for another moment before finishing, "Veronica". She bit her lip hard to stifle the moan that tried to escape when his mouth caressed her name for the first time in over 5 months.

Straightening back up, he pushed himself away from the locker and stepped back from her, freeing her from the confines of his body. Her body felt like it had been branded by him already but in reality not so much as a fingertip accidentally brushed up against her much less touched her. He ran his eyes up and down her body one last time before gliding off down the hallway quickly mingling in with the rest of the student body.

She watched him walking away with another crack in her heart forming as the reality hit her of just how much work there was to fix the damage done to Logan. Unfortunately, only he could determine when the cracks of his life were reinforced enough to let her back in and she would just have to wait for him to come to her. _Her_ Logan might never return completely but she was beginning to think this new version had damn good potential. As the simultaneous feelings of pain and hope clouded her eyes with tears, she became aware that he had once again vanished in the hall like a ghost.


	4. Birthdays and Other Surprises

**Chapter 4: Birthdays and Other Surprises**

The day of Veronica's 18th birthday started out like every other day had lately. After a quick breakfast with her father, she changed his bandages and headed for school in the used Ford Escape Weevil's uncle had sold her. The LeBaron hadn't been salvageable after it had been crashed into the tree. Fortunately, Weevil's uncle had found himself in need of some detective work done so combined with the insurance money from the LeBaron they'd been able to work out a deal that benefited both parties.

Walking up to her locker, she shot a grin at Wallace who was already standing at his locker next door. "Hey there, BFF. How's it going this fine morning?"

"Would you please quit calling me that," Wallace groaned? "People might hear you and I've got a rep to protect."

Veronica couldn't hold back her snort of laughter at that statement. "Sorry. I'd feel terrible if I were to destroy that macho image you have going there."

"Dang straight girlie. By the way, Happy Birthday. So what are your big plans now that you're no longer a minor? My mom said we were supposed to be going out to dinner with you and your pops tonight."

"Yeah, my dad said something about dinner to me too," Veronica responded as she opened her locker. "I thought after dinner I might go grab some booze, pick up a few hookers and head for the be-," she was struck mute as she glanced into her locker and saw something that hadn't been there when she'd left last night.

Glancing over when she suddenly stopped talking, Wallace noticed a look of pure shock etched on her face. It was a look he hadn't seen on her face very many times. Little surprised Veronica Mars these days. Looking into her locker, Wallace saw what had caused her to freeze up. Sitting there in her locker was some kind of beanie bear sitting atop a small white box wrapped in delicate pink ribbon. "What's that? Who put that in there?"

Reaching out with a shaky hand, Veronica pulled the bear to her first and examined the image sewn on the front of the bear. It looked like some kind of warrior carrying a sword but it had wings like an angel. Tucking the bear against her chest, she snatched up the box hoping there was some kind of explanation in there. Opening the box, she found another package that obviously contained jewelry of some sort. Inside the jewelry box, Veronica found a small heart dangling from a delicate white gold chain but still no explanation of what all this was or who could have left it. Looking back to her locker, she saw a small envelope that had been hidden under the box, on the front of the envelope was simply the letter V. The envelope contained a small card with balloons on it. Inside the card she read, "Happy Birthday. The little guy is St. Michael the Protector also known as the patron of policemen (and women). He's here to protect you on your adventures. The heart is simply a reminder." There was no signature on the card. Passing the card to Wallace she stared back down at the necklace and the bear clutched in her hands.

Puzzled, Wallace quizzed her, "There's no signature. Who left this here?"

"Logan."

"Logan? As in Logan Echolls? The guy who supposedly feels nothing for you, Logan?"

"That would be the one."

"Wow. Just wow. For a guy who supposedly doesn't feel much for you, those gifts sure took a lot of thought. Those aren't just casual, just grabbed it, kind of gifts."

"I know." Reaching up, Veronica removed the necklace she'd put on that morning. Passing Wallace the necklace she'd removed from the box, she asked, "Hey Wallace, can you fasten this for me? Thanks." During the entire exchange, she had kept glancing down to Logan's locker but he'd yet to appear.

Noticing what she was doing, Wallace answered the question she had yet to voice, "He's already come and gone this morning. He took off right before you got here."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I better get going to class. I'll catch you at lunch."

As she started to walk off, Wallace called out, "Hey V. Are you going to carry that bear around all day? People might begin to wonder about you."

Glancing down, she became conscious of the fact she was still clutching the bear tightly to her chest. "Yes…yes I am."

Shaking his head with laughter, Wallace watched her flounce off down the hall. That girl really was nuts.

Joining Veronica at the lunch table she'd grabbed, Wallace was relieved to not see the bear anywhere. He'd started to get worried he was going to have to eat lunch with that damned bear staring at him the whole time. Glancing over at V, he noticed that her bag was setting on the bench next to her and saw it. She'd somehow managed to secure the bear so its legs and part of the body were in bag but his head and arms were sticking out letting him look around like he was surveying the courtyard. The girl had really lost it.

"You know you're seriously going to destroy my rep. What are people going to think when they see me eating lunch with a girl and her stuffed animal?"

Reaching down to pat the bear on the head, she grinned up at Wallace, "They'll think you are the luckiest guy around. The girls will think you are all sensitive and charming. It just might be the next rage."

Eyebrows raised, Wallace just stared at her disbelievingly. Sometimes he really should just keep his mouth shut.

The rest of the lunch period was spent exchanging their usual banter and discussing dinner that evening. So far they'd managed to avoid most of their parents' efforts to have 'family time' but this was one instance they weren't going to be able to avoid.

Duncan stopped by their table briefly to wish her a happy birthday. After an awkward exchange of how are yous and how are your parents, he hastily took off to join the rest of the 09ers. Most of their exchanges were uncomfortable anymore. They'd tried to date briefly during the summer but Veronica had quickly called a halt to it. It was obvious, at least to her, that Veronica 2.5 was not compatible with either Duncan 1.0 or Duncan 2.0. He had wanted Veronica 1.0 back but she had been permanently retired.

By the end of the day, Veronica still had not seen Logan. When she asked Wallace if he'd seen Logan during the day, she was shocked by his reply. "He's gone. He checked out at 2:15."

"He left already? Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. I imagine the same place he goes to every Friday afternoon."

"You mean he leaves early every Friday? But how is that possible, doesn't he have to be in class?"

"He must have worked out something with the school. His last class is Independent Study so I guess he can make that up anytime. He comes in every Friday to see Clemmons promptly at 2, goes into Clemmons' office for about 5 minutes, gets a piece of paper signed and is out of there no later than 2:15. I never thought of Logan as a guy worried much about punctuality but you could set your watch by him on Friday afternoons."

Lying in bed that evening after a surprisingly fun evening consisting of burgers at her favorite restaurant and a round of miniature golf, Veronica mulled over what she'd learned that afternoon. Where did Logan go every Friday? She'd never known Logan to worry about being on time to anything so it must be important. Could he be going to visit his dad? Nah, she dismissed that thought quickly. From what she'd heard through the grapevine, Logan had yet to go see Aaron. Finally, exhaustion allowed her to drop into a fitful sleep with her new bear clutched to her chest, her new necklace resting safely on the nightstand.

At 8 o'clock Saturday morning, Veronica found herself parked outside Logan's gate trying to work up the courage to buzz the house. She'd woken up that morning with an overwhelming need to see him. After she'd gotten dressed, she'd put on her necklace, grabbed her bear and practically run out the door. He probably wasn't even awake yet but that was just too bad she thought as she buzzed the house. She was shocked when Mrs. Navarro, Weevil's grandmother, answered the call and buzzed her through the gate. She'd had no idea Mrs. Navarro was still working there. She didn't think any staff was still employed. Mrs. Navarro let Veronica in the foyer and told her to wait there and she'd go get Logan. After a minute spent nervously pacing the foyer, she heard footsteps coming near her.

Surprisingly her visit wasn't Logan's wake up call. Watching him walk towards her with no shirt, sweat glistening all over his body and a water bottle clutched in one hand, it was evident she had disturbed his workout. Wow, if she'd thought his arms looked good, they had nothing on his abs. She was pretty sure her brain had just melted in to one big pile of goo. All thought of what she'd wanted to say were gone.

Scowling down at her, he asked, "What are doing here? What do you want now Mars?"

Without a word, Veronica suddenly launched herself at Logan's body and attacked his mouth. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard a water bottle hitting the marble floor. Logan's hands quickly wrapped themselves around the back of her thighs and hiked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Stumbling a bit, he pressed her up against the wall and proceeded to wholly take over the kiss. His tongue sought and received entrance into her mouth while his hands roamed possessively over her jeans and under her shirt. Veronica wasn't sure how long they remained like that but all too soon Logan separated their mouths so they could both breathe and he could run his lips and tongue over her neck. A moan escaped her when his mouth swiftly found _that_ spot around the base of her neck. Pulling his lips away, he buried his face in her neck.

"What was that for?"

Veronica shook her head trying to clear the roaring in her ears so she could hear what Logan had just said. "What?" He repeated his question. "I wanted to thank you for my birthday presents. I really loved them."

For a minute he hesitated and she was sure he was going to deny leaving them. After a minute, he simply said, "You're welcome. They reminded me of you. I haven't made it to many ring tosses lately so I'm afraid your bear was store bought."

She laughed breathily as the reference hit her. "I think I can live with that."

"Now what are you really doing here? I know it wasn't just to thank me for some silly bear and necklace."

"They aren't silly. I just…I wanted…I needed to see you, touch you, even if only for a moment," she answered truthfully. She tightened her arms and legs around him as if reinforcing her statement.

She could feel him nod against her neck before he pulled back to look in her eyes. The next kiss was slower, gentler, but no less passionate. The first kiss had been all about passion and possession; whereas, the second kiss was about unspoken feelings and meaning.

Logan was once again the one to pull back first. Leaning into her ear he whispered, "In just a minute here, I'm going to have to set you back down. When I do, I'm going to give you one last kiss, then I'm going to grab my water and head back to the gym. I'm going to ask you to let yourself out the door and go back home."

"Nooo," she cried pitifully. She tightened her hold so that he feared he would have to have her surgically removed. "Don't make me go. I'm sorry. Please, I—."

He quickly shushed her. "No, don't apologize. This isn't about you or anything you've done. I'm not trying to punish you. I'm begging you to do this one thing for me. Please V; I really need you to help me with this. I'm not strong enough to continually resist you without some help. I just need more time. I'm still a mess and I need to work this all out before I can be any good for you."

"Why do you have to do it alone? Maybe I could help?"

"No, V. This is one mystery you can't solve. These are problems that your sleuthing can't fix. I can assure you that I'm not totally alone. I have quite a few people helping me but right now it's not something you can help me with," he finished.

"When will we be able to move past this?"

"I don't know. I can't give you an exact timetable but I hope soon."

With one final inhalation of her scent, he untangled their limbs and set her back on the floor. Veronica couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks unchecked. Logan placed a series of kisses across her eyelids, cheeks and nose before resting his forehead against hers. Leaning back, he stared into her eyes with tears clouding his own vision. Cupping her face in his hands he tenderly kissed her lips. His hands soothingly pushed her hair away from her face before placing his lips against her forehead and mumbling five words. Turning hastily, he grabbed the water that had fallen and walked away without a look back.

Stumbling to the door, Veronica let herself out but as soon as the door shut she fell heavily against it and sunk to the ground. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she lowered her head and sobbed brokenly. The words he'd said against her forehead reverberating through her head. "I love you Veronica Mars."


	5. Breakdown, Rebuild, Torment

**Chapter 5: Breakdown, Rebuild, Torment**

Sitting there on the steps all of it finally became too much for her. Lilly, Duncan, Aaron, her parents, Logan…she couldn't hold back the pain anymore as she cried for everything and everyone she'd lost. Veronica had no idea how long she sat there crying on the steps. Somewhere in her mind she noticed that strong, gentle arms suddenly picked her up and carried her inside and laid her on a bed. After a brief tug of war, Logan finally managed to get her arms to let go of his neck. Stroking her hair, he continued whispering to her. "I'm so sorry, baby. God, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. Stay here for just a minute and I'll be right back, I promise, I need to go put on dry clothes."

"No, please don't leave me," she pleaded. Logan kissed her forehead and promised he'd be back in less than two minutes. Reluctantly letting him go she rolled onto her side and buried her face in the pillow. As she buried her face, the scent on the pillows let her know that she must be in Logan's room. Opening her eyes, she saw Logan striding back in the room wearing clean clothes. He lay down next to her without a word and took her in his arms. He laid there with her for an indeterminate length of time just stroking her hair, rubbing small circles on her back, and planting small kisses on her face and hair.

When she'd finally calmed down to hiccupping sobs, he spoke. "I'm sorry about this. I never intended this to happen."

"I-(hic)-I know. I just don't understand. How can you say you love me and still walk away? Do you still hate me that much?"

"No, no. I might hate a lot of people at the moment, myself most of all, but I don't hate you. I'm just trying to do the right thing here but I'm not so sure I know what the right thing is anymore."

They lay there in silence for awhile longer, Veronica resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. All too soon, Logan broke the silence, "Are you ready to go home now?" Refusing to lift her head from its resting place, she silently shook her head no. "I'll drive you," he enticed. Again she refused. Obviously concluding she was never going to voluntarily agree to leave, he finally just picked her up and carried her down the stairs yelling for Mrs. Navarro along the way. "Can you open the front door and the passenger door on my SUV please?"

Unable to see Veronica's face from where it was buried in his neck, she inquired worriedly, "What's wrong with her? Is she going to be alright?"

"She's just tired and not feeling well right now. She's going to leave her SUV here for now and I'm going to drive her home," he answered huskily. After depositing Veronica in the passenger's seat, Logan quickly grabbed her keys from where they had fallen on the steps and retrieved her purse from her vehicle.

Except for Logan occasionally asking if she was ok, there were no words spoken during the drive back to her place. Frequently during the drive, she was aware that he reached out to stroke her hair and her arm. When they arrived at her place, he came around and picked her up off the seat and carried her up to her apartment.

To say Alicia Fennel was shocked to answer the knock on the Mars' door and find Logan Echolls standing there holding Veronica in his arms would be an understatement. "Veronica! What happened? Is she alright?" Alicia was looking her over for signs of physical trauma.

"She's tired and not feeling well," he repeated. "Can I go lay her down in her room?"

Swinging the door open, Alicia let him in and motioned him back to her bedroom. Sensing they needed a few minutes alone, she waited tensely for Logan to come back out and explain what happened.

"Veronica. I need to go home now. Are you going to be ok?"

"Can't you stay? Just for a little while, just until I fall asleep."

"Somehow I don't think your father is going to be too keen on coming in here and finding me on your bed. And I have an allergy to armed fathers," he joked. The last statement finally got him a reluctant half smile. "You're going to be just fine here. If you need to talk, you can call me later. Ok?"

"I don't really have a choice in the matter do I," she snapped. Rolling on her side so her back was to him she willed him to leave before she started crying again. She felt the bed move and heard his footsteps taking him out of her room.

As soon as Logan got back to the front room Alicia demanded, "What's wrong with her? What happened?"

Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, Logan reluctantly replied, "She came over this morning to see me and we talked. I asked her to leave. Then I said something I probably shouldn't have and I thought she'd left but when I looked outside about 20 minutes later I saw her Escape was still there and I found her crying on the steps."

"What did you say to her that you shouldn't have," Alicia asked in her firmest mother's tone? At his response, she snapped, "I can't hear you when you mumble to your feet."

"I, um, I kind of told her that I loved her."

"You asked her to leave and then told her you loved her! No wonder she ended up crying on your steps." She just shook her head at the stupidity of men.

"Uh, her SUV is still at my place. I'll have a service bring it by later."

"Don't worry about it. Wallace or I will be by to pick it up later. You should probably go now. I need to go check on Veronica." Logan nodded, handed Alicia the keys to Veronica's Escape and headed reluctantly out the door.

Once he was gone, Alicia headed back to Veronica's room. Sitting down on the bed, Alicia stroked Veronica's back, "He's gone now. Do you want to talk about it?" Figuring Veronica would probably rather wait and talk to Keith, she was stunned when Veronica threw herself into Alicia's arms and sobbed out the story of her and Logan.

As Alicia held her, Veronica thought about how nice it was to have a mom hold her and comfort her. It had been quite a few years since Veronica had been able to depend on a mother for comfort. Finally, she dropped off into an exhausted slumber with Alicia stroking her hair and murmuring comforting platitudes.

When Keith got home from the hospital that afternoon, Alicia told him the story Veronica had told him, leaving out a few details a father just didn't need or want to know. Keith was devastated to hear about his little girl's broken heart. He had Wallace drop him off at Logan's to get her SUV and have a little chat. After he got back, he didn't tell Alicia what was said. He just stated, "The boy has his reasons and, right or wrong, Veronica's just going to have to let him work it through."

Veronica woke up Monday morning with a renewed sense of purpose. After wallowing all day Saturday, she'd spent Sunday gathering herself back together and planning her strategy. She was more determined than ever to find out what was up with Logan. He might not want her help but she needed to at least know what was happening. She felt that if she was at least aware of what he was dealing with she could help. She knew her father had found something out but he wasn't talking. He'd encouraged her to let Logan deal with his problems and come to her when he was ready to talk.

One thing she'd never been, even before Lilly's death was patient. Nor did she care much for being stonewalled or cosseted. If the men in her life weren't going to tell her what was going on, she was just going to have to find out for herself.

When she arrived at her locker Monday morning, she noted Logan was standing near his and kept glancing at her to see if she was alright. She flashed him a big grin and blew him a kiss. He looked like she'd slapped him in the face with a fish. Glancing around to see if anyone else noticed, he slammed his locker shut and practically ran down the hall.

Veronica snickered to herself at his hasty exit. She'd never agreed to ignore him or not flirt with him. Turning around at Wallace's chuckle she asked, "Hey Wallace. I need a favor. Can you--?"

"No way, no how. I'm not doing it," he denied vehemently.

"What do you mean? I never even got to ask my favor," she pouted.

"I know you Mars. I know exactly what you were going to ask. You were going to ask me to steal Logan's file so you can find out what's happening with him. You want to know what's happening with your boyfriend, you're just going to have to find out without his school record."

"Come on Wallace, just this once."

"Ha, it's never just once with you. Besides, I couldn't get it for you if I wanted."

"What do you mean?"

Sheepishly he looked around, "I actually tried to find it a couple of weeks ago and it isn't there. I knew you were going to ask me for it one of these days so I thought I'd get a jump on it and do it first."

"Wallace, I'm going to turn you into a PI yet," she grinned. "Where could his records be if they aren't here?"

"I don't know. There are a handful of students whose records aren't here. Clemmons apparently is keeping them somewhere else and your dear Logan seems to be one of the lucky students."

Veronica puzzled over this all morning. Why would Clemmons be hiding Logan's file? She stared at Logan all through journalism trying to catch some sign of what could be going on with him. He kept shooting her nervous glances like he thought she was going to attack him. She just kept grinning at him and blowing him kisses.

At lunch, she glanced around and found Logan at his usual table. As had become his habit at least a few days a week, Cassidy had joined Logan. Even better she thought an audience. Grabbing Wallace as he walked up, she hauled him towards Logan & Cassidy. "Come on, we're sitting over this way today."

"V, don't drag me into this. I beg you."

"I'll bake you your own batch of snicker doodles if you do this without an argument."

"Two batches," he negotiated.

"Fine. Two batches but you're going to get fat eating like that. Now come on, let's go." Stopping in front of Logan, she grinned down at him, "Hi honey. I hope you don't mind but Wallace and I thought we'd join you and Cassidy for lunch." Before he could respond, they were both seated.

Frowning, "Sure, Sugarpuss. Whatever makes you happy."

Turning to Wallace and Cassidy, "Isn't that just so sweet? My honey loves me so much he just wants to see me happy." The drink Logan had just taken must have gone down the wrong pipe as he started sputtering and choking at her statement. Reaching over, she thumped him on the back to clear his airway and continued rubbing circles on his back. "Careful there honey. I can't have you choking on me before the big dance." Sitting there with his mouth hanging open, he again had that look like she'd smacked him with a trout. "Close your mouth dear, it's really not very nice to gape."

Turning back to Wallace and Cassidy, she saw they were also staring at her like she'd lost her mind. Grinning, she just dipped her fries in the ketchup and stared back at them. After a few minutes of silence, the odd group finally settled into small talk.

This lunch routine continued for rest of the week with Veronica getting a little more brazen each day. By Wednesday, she'd greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and Thursday she'd given him a kiss on the mouth. Throughout the lunches, she would constantly run her hands up and down his arm or pat his knee. Cassidy and Wallace bemusedly watched her make Logan increasingly uncomfortable. It was like having a private lunch theatre.

All week she had made sure he saw that she was wearing the necklace he'd given her and carrying the bear in her bag. One day when he'd made a snarky comment about the bear, she'd reached over to cover the bear's ears and asked if that was any way to talk about their child. He'd turned bright red and refused to talk to her the rest of the day.

By Friday, when Veronica showed up wearing her shortest skirt and lowest cut blouse, Logan looked like he was about to start howling. At lunch, she gave him a passionate kiss that very nearly got out of hand when he'd pulled her into his lap. He'd quickly moved her off his lap (not before she'd felt the reason why) and refused to look at her for a good 10 minutes. She was hoping that he would be so distracted by her behavior this week that he wouldn't notice her following him during his mysterious Friday afternoon disappearing act.


	6. Secrets, Lies, & Other Truths

**_A/N:_**_ Finally! I want to send out a huge, huge cyber hug to Jen who asked me what the other students thought of the lunch kiss in chapter 5.The scene that question sparked led to my finally getting past the block I had on the rest of the chapter. Jen, I couldn't address all of the students but I hope you like the one student's response. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: Secrets, Lies, & Other Truths**

2:01 Friday afternoon - Veronica glanced around the corner to the school's main office. Looking out of the office, Wallace gave her the nod she needed. With that nod, he confirmed Logan had indeed shown up for his mysterious meeting with Clemmons. Nodding back at him she turned and high-tailed it out to the parking lot. She needed to get to her vehicle and make sure she had a good view of the lot exit.

2:15 - Trailing a few vehicles behind Logan, she wondered for the millionth time what he could be doing that would require him to leave school every Friday. As they wound through the streets of Neptune, she realized they were heading downtown. He made one stop at the 7-11 and came out carrying a paper bag. 'He's probably buying beer to go get drunk,' she speculated.

2:25 - A few blocks later, he stopped again and she noticed he made a quick call on his cell phone. Getting out, he walked into a dark building with few windows. As she got closer, she noted it was an adult book store. 'Ewww. Gross,' she thought. 'This is just great. I skip school to follow my pseudo-boyfriend on his mystery outing and apparently he's busy buying alcohol and porn. If he heads straight home after this to do…whatever, I'm seriously going to beat him with my shoe.' Less than ten minutes later, he came back out with another mysterious paper bag, glanced around nervously and quickly drove downtown.

2:50 - He parked next to one of the municipal buildings and rushed inside. She followed him a minute later but he was already out of sight. Looking around, she tried to figure out where in the building he could have gone. Checking the directory she saw a whole slew of city and county offices but nothing that jumped out as a possible destination.

Seeing a guard sitting at a desk flipping through a magazine, she pasted on her most innocent smile and went over. "Hello-," pausing to look at his name badge before continuing, "-George. I was supposed to meet my brother here but I can't find him. You wouldn't have seen him come through here would you? He's tall, kind of muscular, has brown hair with some blonde coloring in it. He was wearing jeans, a yellow shirt, and a brown jacket. He probably came through here not more than three minutes ago."

"Sorry, I didn't see a thing. Of course, I just got back from the bathroom so I suppose I could have missed him. Doesn't sound familiar though," he responded before going back to his magazine.

"Okay, well thanks anyway," she responded dejectedly. She wandered around for a few minutes more but decided she was better off waiting in the Escape so she wouldn't take a chance of him seeing her nor her missing him when he left.

3:25 - Logan came running out of the building and hopped back in his X-Terra and headed off to his next destination. Parking at a medical complex thirty minutes later, he got out and sprinted for the building, taking the stairs two at a time. Slumping back in her seat, a multitude of possibilities assailed her. 'Is he sick? Is it fatal? Nah, Dad would warn me if it was something like that.'

5:05 - Logan strolled casually down the steps and back to his SUV. 'Is he whistling? Asshole. I'm over here bracing myself for all kinds of horrific scenarios and he's strolling along jauntily whistling.'

5:27 – He parked outside a rundown building she recognized as the one that held Cliff's office. As far as she knew, the only offices in the building other than the one Cliff occupied belonged to a few sleazy lawyers and PIs. She couldn't imagine him hiring any of the lawyers there considering the high priced ones at his father's disposal. Besides, why would he need a lawyer? But it made even less sense that he might hire one of the PIs. Why wouldn't he just ask her for help? 'Think Mars, would he really ask you? Until a week ago, you were barely speaking.'

5:53 - He came back out and drove to the grocery store. It was almost 45 minutes later when he came out with bags of food. 'Since when does he buy his own groceries?'

7:02 – He arrived home where he unloaded all of his bags, including the two mystery ones from earlier. Once he was inside, Veronica headed for home frustrated that she had essentially learned nothing more than her pseudo-boyfriend apparently shopped for groceries and porn on Fridays. She might know where he went now but all that information did was give rise to more questions.

The weekend was an enjoyable one for Veronica. Of course, it couldn't have been worse than last weekend. On Saturday and Sunday, she'd dropped by Logan's house unannounced hoping to spend time with him, maybe catch him off-guard and get some information. Both days, she was buzzed in as soon as she drove up to the gate and he acted like he'd just been waiting for her to get there. They watched movies, ate, and played games. As if in tactic agreement, neither of them brought up any heavy subjects. This weekend was about being young and having fun.

He managed to talk her into working out with him for awhile on Sunday afternoon. He loaned her some workout clothes Trina had left there. He seemed to thoroughly enjoy watching her work up a sweat but then things got rather heated at the end of the workout. Standing there dripping sweat, she snapped a towel at him and he came after her and tackled her though he turned at the last minute so he was the one to hit the mat and she fell on top of him.

Staring down at him, she bent down and kissed him, quickly delving her tongue between his lips. For the next few minutes their hands and mouths moved all over each other's sweat slicked bodies with fervor. They rolled around on the mat until he finally ended up on top settling between the legs she parted to wrap around the backs of his thighs. Groaning against her mouth, he rocked his body against hers. As she felt one hand running up her leg and reaching under her shorts to the scrap of lace underneath, Mrs. Navarro suddenly yelled up the stairway to Veronica that her dad was on the phone. Hastily rolling off her at the interruption and the mention of her father, Logan lay on the mat with one arm thrown over his eyes groaning and cursing.

To ensure Mrs. Navarro didn't come up to the gym, Veronica asked her to tell her father she'd call him back in ten minutes. Tears of frustration gathering in her own eyes, she reached a hand out to touch Logan. As her hand made contact, he jerked away leaving her bereft and hurt.

"Please don't touch me," he whispered huskily. She started to speak but he quickly waved a hand at her as if the mere sound of her voice was painful. Slowly getting to his feet, he looked anywhere but at her. "You should probably go call your dad. I need to go take a shower." She bit her lower lip as she watched him walk awkwardly out of the room, half hunched over in agony.

Thirty minutes later they had both emerged from the showers shaken and achy. Veronica's eyes were red and puffy and Logan's face was pale. After an awkward exchanged during which they avoided eye contact, she headed home.

Monday was shaping up to be a bad day. First Veronica had run out of hot water in the shower, then her hair dryer had quit and she had yet to have time to say more than hello to Logan. She was heading outside to meet Logan for lunch when Duncan stepped in her path with an odd look on his face. "Hey Duncan, how are you? What can I do for you?"

"You're back with Logan," he spat.

"Is that a question or an accusation," she inquired as her brows shot up?

"By your behavior last week and your disgusting display at lunch Friday it's pretty obvious. I'm not blind or stupid."

'Disgusting display,' she wondered? 'Oh. He must be talking about the kiss…but there was nothing disgusting about it. I enjoyed it!'

"People have been talking ever since about what a spectacle you made."

"The students around here talk about everything and everybody because they are a bunch of busybodies."

"How can you be with him," he asked? Meanwhile, his eyes asked her the real question, 'Why couldn't you make it work with me instead?'

She wasn't sure how best to respond as he was obviously hurting. 'How do I define what's in my heart?' Though she felt bad for him, she said, "Why shouldn't I be with him? He's done nothing wrong. I'm sorry but it's really none of your business."

"His father murdered my sister, your best friend," he raged.

"Yes, _Aaron_ did it, not Logan. He's no more responsible for Aaron's actions than you are for Jake's. Your parents broke the law and nearly destroyed my family to cover up what they thought you had done but I don't hold that against you."

Grabbing her arm, "Logan's no saint. He's-."

"Shut up. Don't you dare talk about him. You don't want to compare your sins to his. At least he's never fucked a girl he thought was his sister and left her to wake alone in a strange bed with her underwear on the floor," she retorted.

She could tell Logan was watching their exchange and could tell it was getting heated. She tried to pull her arm away knowing if she didn't end this exchange soon, Logan would come over and end up punching Duncan. Duncan squeezed her arm tighter. "Ouch. Duncan, you're hurting me."

Clearly losing control fast, "Maybe everyone's right. You are nothing but a slut. You'll spread your legs for any-." He was cut off by Veronica's hand striking his face.

"That's enough," she snapped with tears gathering in her eyes.

The slap snapped Duncan out of his rage and he quickly let go of her arm. "Oh my God. I'm sorry Veronica. I didn't mean it. I would never deliberately hurt-."

"Get away and stay way from me Duncan."

"I love you Veronica."

"No you don't. You love someone who doesn't exist anymore. The girl you love died with Lilly. Let her go. Let me go."

Veronica hurried across the courtyard hoping to intercept Logan who had leaped out of his seat when she'd struck Duncan. When they met up, he put his hands on her shoulders, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We just had a disagreement. Can we please just go sit down and eat lunch?" She could tell he wanted to press further but seeing how upset she was he let it pass for the moment. She knew she would have to tell him eventually but not until she had no other choice.

Later that evening, when she was getting ready for bed, she could see bruises had formed where Duncan squeezed her arm. 'Great. Now I'm going to have to wear long sleeves all week so Dad and Logan won't see.' Thankfully it was chilly out so no one would question if she wore sweaters and long sleeves. 'Definitely no workouts with Logan until these go away! If he saw these, there would be no stopping him from trying to kill Duncan.'

Veronica was beyond relieved when Friday finally arrived. Sitting in her Escape, her eyes trained on the yellow X-Terra, she waited for Logan to leave the school for his weekly sojourn through town. She was determined she would end the mystery today. With her eyes fixed so intently on the X-Terra, she didn't notice anything else around her until the door of the Escape was suddenly jerked open and Logan slid into the passenger seat. "Ready, Sugarpuss?"

Veronica just sat there gaping at him. As he reached back to put on his seatbelt, she finally found her voice, "What are you doing?"

"I figured since we were going to the same places, we might as well save gas and the environment by carpooling. Come one now, mush, we don't have much time, I can't afford to be late again this week," he snarked. He looked at her with both brows raised, a half-smile quirking his lips as if daring her to claim ignorance.

Letting out a hiss of frustration, she put the car in gear and drove off. Stopping first at the 7-11, she gritted her teeth while he ran inside. In five minutes, he was back with the mystery paper bag. Reaching in, he pulled out a bottle of tea and a bottle of water and offered them to her. "I wasn't sure which you'd like better so I just bought both. Oh yeah, I scored big time this week," pulling something else out the bag he offered it to her, "I managed to get some jerky. I was really annoyed last week when Raul was out. I tell you, you've got to jump on this stuff, it flies out of there." She grabbed the bottle of water and started for their next destination. "Oh, you can skip the next stop and just head straight downtown. I don't need anything from the bookstore this week," he finished charmingly.

"What in the hell are you up to Echolls," she gritted out?

"Since you want to know what I'm doing bad enough to stalk me, I figured I'd just bring you along and save you the trouble of trying to keep up. You do want to know what I'm up to, don't you?" After she nodded in the affirmative, he continued, "I'm actually surprised it took you this long to notice I left on Fridays. I've been expecting to see you behind me for a good month now."

She parked next to the municipal building and sat there until Logan came around, opened the door and offered her his hand, "Coming?" Silently, hands entwined, they walked into the building. "Hey George, how's it going this week? How're the grandkids?"

"Afternoon, Logan. The grandkids are great, growing like weeds."

"Good to hear. Tell the wife hello." With a wave, Logan tugged her up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, he headed for a door labeled Probation Office. Eyes bugging open, Veronica stared at him as he signed the register at the front desk and waved at the staff. Down the hall, he walked into an office with a large black man seated behind the desk.

"Logan. Good to see you made it without having to make any extra stops this week. Who is this pretty young lady with you?"

"No extra stops needed this week. Jack, this is Veronica Mars. Veronica, this is Jack Coleman…my probation officer."

"You're on probation? What for?"

Sheepishly, "Your buddy Leo busted me for being drunk and disorderly and resisting arrest last summer. Now, if you'll have a seat, Jacky boy here and I have to go in another room so I can piss in a cup and he can watch to make sure it's really me doing it. Jack here has agreed to let you read the arrest record while we're gone if you want the details."

Returning a few minutes later, Jack and Logan went through their usual weekly questions and paperwork while she sat there reflecting on what she'd just read. She made the connection between the day he was arrested and the day of Aaron's hearing easily. She remembered being there with Duncan and Wallace and knew Logan must have seen her and Duncan comforting each other. She could only imagine what he'd thought, felt.

Back in the car, Veronica looked at Logan, "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me to understand?"

"It's not exactly one of my more stellar moments in history V. I don't really care to advertise that I screwed up royally and got sentenced to 9 months probation. I mean what was I going to say? Hey Veronica, I got arrested over the summer so now I'm on probation. I get to go downtown every week to piss in a cup with another guy watching me the entire time. Gee, how was your summer?" There was silence as Veronica tried to figure out how to respond. "Can we get going? I can't be late to my next appointment or it'll involve a 10 minute lecture about courtesy and the importance of time management. Believe me, it's not a speech I need to hear again."

Arriving at the next destination, Veronica didn't think anything she saw here would shock her more than the probation bit. Yet again, she was proven wrong. 'Who the hell would have thought it? Logan in _therapy_.' And he didn't even seem to mind being there that much, he seemed to genuinely like Billy too. 'Of course he likes her, she's gorgeous. Leave it to Logan to get the leggy brunette that looks like she stepped off the cover of Vogue for a therapist. It's no wonder Logan isn't upset about being in therapy.'

"It's so nice to meet you Veronica. I have to admit I've been intrigued to meet you. I hope we get a chance to talk sometime. Logan, I need to make a quick phone call. If you'll take Veronica out to the waiting room, I'll be out to get you in a few minutes."

In the lobby, Logan tried to gauge her response to everything. "You don't have to wait here. I'm going to be in there for a good hour. I can just grab a cab when I'm done."

"I'm not going anywhere Logan." She hoped he realized she wasn't just talking about while he was in the therapist's office. "I think it's great that you're getting help. What made you decide to go into therapy," she questioned?

Nervously playing with the cuffs of his jacket, "It wasn't really my choice. This is another condition of my probation. If I do the therapy and attend the probation meetings for 9 months, the judge will dismiss all the charges. Seemed like a pretty good deal at the time. Cliff told me I should take it and shut up."

"So you were at Cliff's last week. I wondered about that. Why did you hire Cliff instead of using one of Aaron's high-priced attorneys? They might have managed to get the charges dismissed all together."

"If I used one of his attorneys, he would know and I don't want him knowing anything about my life," he declared vehemently. "Cliff was at the jail with some dancer when they brought me in. He seemed like a nice guy and offered to help my sorry ass. There wasn't exactly a long line of people forming to help at that point in my life."

"I should have come to see you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"No need to be sorry. I wouldn't have taken your help at that point if you'd offered." Approaching her, he took her hands and kissed her forehead. "You're here now. That's all that really matters."

While Logan was in his session, she called her father to tell him where she was and that she wouldn't be home until late. Keith was relieved to hear that Logan had told her about his arrest and subsequent sentence.

After his session with Billy, they dropped by Cliff's for a few minute so he could sign some papers and talk over something with Cliff. It took about twenty minutes and then they were on their way again.

When she asked if he really had to stop at the grocery store or if he'd just done that knowing she was following him, she was surprised at his response. "Friday is grocery shopping day and I like the market between Cliff's and my place the best. They have the best produce."

"You shop for produce," she asked incredulously? "I would have thought Mrs. Navarro or one of the other staff would do the shopping."

"Mrs. Navarro and a few yardmen are the only staff left. She's agreed to do some of the cooking but she refuses to do the shopping so I'm stuck with it," he sighed. "One good thing about it though is I never have to eat things I don't like. Mrs. Navarro and I work out a menu each week for the nights that she cooks and then she gives me a list of what I need to get at the store."

"What happened to the rest of the staff?"

"The few that didn't quit and sell their stories to the tabloids, I fired. Mrs. Navarro flat out refused to leave and I got tired of telling her she was fired so I gave up. Besides, I hate cleaning and until recently my cooking skills were limited to making sandwiches and pop tarts."

Once they got back to Logan's, Veronica offered to cook dinner so Mrs. Navarro could go home early. During dinner, Logan opened up to her about what he'd learned from his therapy and probation. He astounded her when he said he was thinking about staying in therapy even after he was released by the court.

After dinner he took her out on the patio to enjoy the cool evening and look at the stars. Staring over at the pool house, Veronica asked Logan, "Can I go in the there?"

He knew instantly where there was, "Why would you want to go in there?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I need to see it again. What happened in there led to Lilly's death and the destruction of a lot of people's lives, mine included. I just feel like I need to see again. I guess to assure myself it's not the place that was evil."

"We can go over there but there's nothing to see. I had the place gutted months ago."

"Why would you do that?"

"After the cops got done tearing the place apart, it was trashed. And what they didn't trash, I did. I went in there one day after therapy and lost it. I broke anything that wasn't already broken, shredded the sheets and the bed, I even busted the sliding glass door," he shrugged defensively.

"I can understand wanting to do that. I know I thought about wanting to smash the TVs and cameras. I still want to see it though."

The walk over there was completely different than it had been the night of Logan's party. There was no laughing or skipping this time. Once in there, Logan flipped on the light and Veronica saw that he hadn't been kidding. There was nothing left in there, not even the carpet. It was literally just one big empty white space.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For coming over here with me even though I know you didn't want to. For taking apart this place so it really is just an simple room, not some evil place."

Walking back to the house, she asked, "So what business did Cliff arrange for you?" She felt him stiffen and hesitate. Looking sharply at him she stopped and waited. He looked like he was trying to come up with a plausible lie or a way to distract her. "Don't lie to me Logan."

Sighing, he looked at her, "He made arrangements for something Jack, Billy, the judge, and he all want me to do."

"What do they want you to do?"

"You aren't going to like it."

"Just tell me." She had a sinking feeling she knew what he was about to say.

"They want me to give a statement to the district attorney about what Aaron is really like. And…and they want me to go visit Aaron."


	7. Comfort & Lies

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this one updated but have had some major technical issues and a few writing issues butit seems to beback on track now. I hope you think it was worth the wait!_**

**Chapter 7: Comfort & Lies**

"They want you to what?" Veronica squeaked. He had to be joking. "Are they nuts?"

"They think I need to confront him. I have questions I want, no _need_, to have answered and he's the only one who can give me resolution." Logan's voice seemed a little weak and unsteady to her. She could understand the need for answers but the thought of him having to spend even two minutes with his Dad made her sick. At the mention of Aaron she couldn't control the chills that ran down her spine.

He wrapped his left arm behind her back; fingers entwined, and brushed wisps of hair fighting to escape her ponytail back from her face with his right. She loved when he pushed his hands through her hair. He did it in a delicate, reverent way that made her feel cherished.

She knew it was pure, unadulterated fear that possessed her when she suggested that he write a letter to Aaron instead. The look he'd given her told her that she was being irrational. Of course he had to respond snarkily by acting like he was reciting a letter from his father, "Dear Son, You worthless little bastard. I always knew you were nothing but trouble and would be the ruination of me. It's entirely your fault that a worthless slut forced me to kill her. Love, Dad." Sadly she could see Aaron blaming Logan. She was sure he would never acknowledge responsibility for Lilly's murder.

Since she knew he gave a statement to the district attorney after Aaron's arrest, she couldn't understand why he needed to give another. For a split second she was afraid he was going to tell her he'd hidden something about Lilly and Aaron and she knew he sensed that second of doubt. Rationally she knew he wasn't hiding anything else about the murder but her old defenses and trust issues kicked in before she thought. He explained the D.A. wanted more details about what a bastard Aaron was so the jury would believe he was capable of murder.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to accuse you. I know you don't know anything more about Lilly and Aaron. But what else do you have to tell the D.A.? You already gave them a statement. I remember hearing parts of it at the arraignment."

He gazed up at the stars and puffed out his cheeks before releasing a breath. "I gave them a very brief statement. It was…not very detailed. I glossed over a lot of the finer points I didn't want them to know." If what she'd heard in court over the summer had been the glossed over version, she didn't think she could bear to hear the graphic details.

She found it hard to believe that after all these years he suddenly wanted to get chatty with the D.A. He assured her that he didn't want to but needed to ensure Aaron stayed in prison. She could understand that feeling but she still worried about how he would react to seeing Aaron or vise versa. If, God forbid, he were found not guilty he would surely go after Logan for turning his back.

Logan pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. It was so nice to stand there, with him holding her tight, listening to the sounds of nature in the background. It would be a perfect evening if it weren't for the subject matter at hand.

"When do you go?" She didn't want to go see the District Attorney or Aaron but she couldn't stand the thought of him going alone. She was sure that this Logan could deal with the situations himself but she was worried that the old Logan would resurface and that he would fall apart afterwards.

"Next Friday." To her, his voice had a strange note to it like he was hiding something, but decided she was just being paranoid.

She tried to convince him to let her go with him but he was being stubborn and insisting that she would be bored and miserable. In an attempt to sooth some of the tension she could feel in his shoulders, she ran one hand gently up and down the back of his neck causing him to shiver. Deciding to change tactics she offered to pick him up at the end of the day and cook him dinner.

"I don't know. We'll talk about it next week." She knew he was trying to stall, hoping she would let the subject drop. She wanted to argue more but decided to let it go for the moment; she'd bring it up again next week. She was not going to let him go through this alone.

Logan begged her to stop discussing it. In an obvious attempt to change the subject, he told her that he had a present for her in his room. At the mention of a gift, she bit her lip and tried not to look too eager. "A present huh? Girls always like presents." She couldn't help but wonder what he possible could have bought her. 'I'm such a girl sometimes. I can't believe that the mere mention of a present and my insides melt like jar of hot fudge sauce.'

"It's nothing special," he advised her as he led her inside, gripping her hand. He sat her on the edge of his bed while he retrieved the present from the closet. She was a little suspicious why it was hidden. 'Did he think I was going to come search his room? Considering I didn't even know he had a present for me, why would I do that?'

He handed her a beautifully wrapped box before sitting next to her. For a present that supposedly wasn't much, he was nervously wiping his hands on his pants. It was gift-wrapped in a delicate pink and lavender paper with a pink ribbon tied around the box. As she tilted the box to examine it, she wondered if the store or Mrs. Navarro were responsible for the beautiful wrapping job.

"For your information, I wrapped it myself. I'm perfectly capable of wrapping a present," he told her quite indignantly. She gave him her 'yeah right' look. "Seriously! The store didn't have gift-wrapping services and Mrs. Navarro wouldn't do it...believe me I tried to talk her into it. And no just ripping the paper to shreds, it took me 7 tries, with Mrs. N. laughing over my shoulder, to get it right." Now that she could believe. She always liked Mrs. N. and knew the older lady didn't let Logan get away with much. She treated him much the way she treated her own grandkids. She speculated that was why Logan kept her around when there didn't seem to be any other staff.

Her lips were twitching as he finished his rant. "You did a very nice job, honey. You're learning so much you'll even be able to do your own laundry soon," she teased. She nearly went into hysterics at the look on his face. The absolute horror at the suggestion he do his own laundry turned him white and he was looking quite irritated with her. He didn't snap at her just requested she open her present already.

She gently removed the paper to reveal a plain cardboard box. Glancing at him curiously, she lifted the lid and gasped in surprise. "You pig!" She smacked him on the arm. "Is this what you bought at the adult bookstore last week?"

He hopped off the bed and out of her reach before she could hit him again. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at her, laughing so hard he could hardly speak. "I-I thought you-you deserved…some kind of p-p-present for having to f-follow me…"

She lost that glow of schmaltziness the idea of a gift had caused. When she pulled out the handcuffs and asked him what he was thinking, he tried to claim he thought they'd be useful in her job. "PINK FURRY HANDCUFFS? Am I going to laugh them into surrendering?" She did not find his comment about the different types he had considered nearly as funny as he did.

Her face flamed red with each additional item she pulled out of the box. 'I can't believe he seriously bought me a pink Love Mask, chocolate body paint, strawberry whipped cream, a gummy whip, and massage oil. If he thinks I'll actually use any of this, he needs more therapy than I thought.' She fixed him with a glare as he explained that he just couldn't resist teasing her when he saw her following him. She could see the humor and conceded internally that in some small way she may even deserve this but it was still embarrassing.

"Yeah, well the next time you get the urge…control it. You're an obnoxious ass. You know that?"

"I do," he smirked. "But that's why you love me."

He grabbed her hands and before she realized his intent, she was straddling his lap and he had untied her ponytail. He pulled her in for a kiss and she promptly darted her tongue out seeking entrance to his mouth. His hands slipped under her t-shirt until they were at the edge of her bra. She could almost feel the heat of his hands enveloping her breasts though he had yet to touch them. She slipped her own hand beneath his t-shirt and moaned his name when he lips moved to her neck.

His hands shifted to squeeze her breasts gently. He quickly unfastened her bra and pushed it aside so his hands and fingers could tease her bare skin. It was not the first time someone touched her breasts but with Logan it seemed different, more passionate. "Oh God Veronica. You're so soft," he moaned in her ear. His lips came back to hers for another long kiss more intense than any they'd shared previously.

Her hands were busy traveling over his body when she pulled back to look at him. She hesitated briefly, during which she realized she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone, even Duncan. She pulled her t-shirt and bra off and flung them across the room. Taking the initiative, she took his t-shirt off so it could join hers on the floor. His body was just amazing since he'd started lifting weights. His chest and abs made Connor Larkin's look like yesterdays news. "I love your body," she gasped. "It's amazing since you've started lifting weights."

With the same reverence with which he pushed her hair from her face he traced her body. He stared at her breasts for a few moments before finally meeting her eyes. She didn't know what it was about men and breasts but she was glad he didn't seem disappointed in hers. "Yours isn't bad either. You are so damn beautiful."

Leaning forward, his mouth replaced one of his hands on her breast, gently sucking the nipple, batting it with his tongue. She couldn't keep herself from crying out and arching her torso closer to him. The tugging sensation of his mouth on her breasts was unlike anything she had ever experienced. His mouth moved to her other breast to repeat the same actions on it. A similar tugging lower down her body echoed the sensation in her breasts.

She could feel herself getting wet as she rocked her lower half against him. She relished the sensations flowing through her as he responded by grinding his hips against hers. She felt as if her spine were composed of liquid gold as she bent back in pleasure and his lips traveled down her torso.

She could feel herself being tugged and kissed roughly as he turned their bodies so they were lying on the bed. His hand seemed to leave a trail of fire down her torso as it moved to the button her jeans where it hesitated. She lifted her hips toward his hand to let him know she wanted this.

His hand slid underneath her panties, down to where he could feel how wet she was. He used her own moisture to wet his fingers before moving his hand to torment the nub at her opening. She could not keep her eyes from closing and her breath was nothing but ragged gasps when he bent his mouth over to cover her breast. Her head rolled from side to side and her body lifted closer to his. The twin sensations caused by his mouth and his fingers left her unable to think. She wasn't sure which of the overwhelming sensations to concentrate on first.

She knew her hands were roaming over any part of him they could contact. When he kissed her again she took the opportunity to unfasten his belt and pants, dipping her hand down the front to cup him. He stood up abruptly and made quick work of removing the rest of her clothes. He pushed his own pants down and was reaching for his boxers but stopped with a sudden flinch.

"Logan is something wrong?" she hoped he hadn't changed his mind or worse was somehow disappointed in her.

"No baby I was just admiring how beautiful you are." He crawled back up beside her and kissed her lips before traveling down her neck to suck on the spot that drove her insane.

"What about your boxers?" she whispered.

"They need to stay on right now. I'll take them off soon." She wondered why he couldn't take them off yet but was soon lost in the sensation of his hands sliding across her body.

Her own hands were all over his body, cupping him through his boxers, squeezing his butt, tracing the scars on his back. She heard him moan and wondered if the sensations he experienced were similar to hers. Before this went much farther and she still was able to form a few coherent thoughts she tried to ask him if he had any condoms, as she wasn't taking birth control. She was totally stunned and confused by his response.

"It's alright. We aren't going to do anything that requires any of that."

"We aren't? But…"

"Do you trust me?" She nodded somewhat nervously and he kissed her again. "I'm going to take care of you; I just need you to trust me for a few minutes." Again she nodded. Soon his hand was back between her legs and she could feel the moisture and heat swelling. She wasn't sure what he was up to as his mouth kissed his way down her body and kneeled next to the bed. Nervously she watched as he parted her legs and drew her almost off the bed. Kissing the inside of both of her thighs he placed them over his shoulders and slid his hands under her, drawing her closer.

"Logan. What are you…?"

The grin he shot her could only be described as deliciously wicked before he whispered, "Shhh, baby. Trust me." He moved and suddenly his mouth was on a place no man's had ever been. Her body jumped from the new touch but the pleasure overtook her nerves. She was being drowned by sensations as he touched her with his hands his mouth…doing things she'd only heard of and dreamed about. Lilly had told her once that Logan was amazing at giving head. At the time Veronica had still been innocent, and rather prudish, so she had blushed and told Lilly that she shouldn't say those kinds of things. She had been outwardly scandalized but secretly curious about what it would be like. Now she knew there were no adequate words to describe it.

She would admit later to being frightened by the multitude of feelings as she clutched frantically at the comforter, his hair, anything she could reach. Veronica knew she had lost all control as wave after wave hit her until she heard her voice screaming his name. Her body continued to shake as he soothed her and came back to lie next to her. He kissed her and pulled her tightly to him, his hands moving gently up and down her back.

When she was finally able to open her eyes, he was smiling at her and simply said hi. Overcome with shyness she buried her face in his neck. She wasn't sure who was more surprised when she started talking about what it had been like, how it had scared her. He started to apologize for scaring her but she assured him it wasn't him, just the overwhelming feelings her body had just experienced.

She tried to offer to do the same thing for him but he gently refused saying he wasn't sure he would be able to keep from making love to her if she were to touch him.

She wondered about his comment, but settled for saying "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a really great memory."

"My pleasure," he said as he kissed the top of her hair.

They lie there in silence for some time sliding their fingers over each other. After a while, she propped herself on her hand to stare down at him. "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not, but why didn't we…?" She wasn't sure why she was unable to complete a sentence but she was overcome with shyness at this new area of their relationship. She had thought physical intimacy would make it easier to say things to him but she was finding it harder. Maybe it would get better with time.

"Make love?" he finished for her. "I _really, really_ want to make love to you, but neither of us is ready for that. In all ways that matter, you are still a virgin. You deserve more than a rushed first time on my bed when your dad is probably home waiting for you. Believe me, when I finally make love to you, once is not going to be enough…I want to be able to hold you all night and wake up next to you so we can make love again."

She was bewildered and touched that he came up with something so sweet and insightful. "You think you're pretty smart. Did you think of this all by yourself?"

He laughed heartily before letting her know that Billy had helped him understand. He let her know if it weren't for Billy he would have probably ripped her clothes off and had sex with her as soon as they came upstairs. Veronica was a little discomfited to know he talked about them with his therapist but joined him in laughter. Self-conscious that she was totally nude she started to look for her shirt but he put his on her instead.

"That shirt looks a whole lot better on you than it does on me, maybe you should keep it. You could wear it at night so you'll dream about me. It'll be just like I'm there holding you," he said seriously.

"Yeah, sleeping in your clothes wouldn't make my dad suspicious at all!" Actually, sleeping in his shirt sounded pretty damn sexy and comforting to her.

"What time do you have to be home?"

"Since I think my dad is staying at our place tonight instead of Alicia's, sometime around midnight."

Craning his neck to see the clock, "its 10:43 now. We have a little time before we have to go."

She was a little miffed that he thought she needed an escort but he said he was going because he needed to get his SUV. Also, he explained, he wanted to see her home safely so he could kiss the woman he loved goodnight.

She was astonished as he referred to her yet again as the woman he loved and tried to analyze her feelings. 'I feel like I should say it back to him. I'm fairly sure I love him, but I just can't seem to get the words out. The only other guy I have shared those words with was Duncan and that didn't end well. Even knowing his reason now for dumping me doesn't make the experience any less painful. Logan doesn't seem upset that I haven't said it yet. I don't want to be another woman to tell him she loves him and then leaves like Lilly and Lynn did. Surely he knows that I have no intention of leaving him.

He told her he'd give her a real kiss before they went upstairs for fear her father would shoot him if he witnessed Logan passionately kissing his baby. "Like I said, you think you're smart…but in this case you're probably right. Oh no, what about my 'gift?' I can guarantee if I take that home and my dad finds it, it won't be pretty."

"Then I guess you'll have to leave it here and come over when you want to use any of it." He gave her a wicked grin when she smacked him again. This led to another round of making out but it was cut short, as she needed to go home.

When they got dressed to leave, she refused to give back his shirt. "You promised me a gift earlier and since I can't take the 'present' you bought me home, I'm taking this. Besides, you said it looked better on me." He had given her a big grin and agreed she was right. Putting her shirt in her bag, she zipped up her hoodie so her dad wouldn't notice she was wearing Logan's shirt. Why she was wearing her boyfriend's shirt as opposed to her own was one of those things a girl just didn't need to discuss with her father. As promised, he gave her a steamy kiss next to her Escape and a properly chaste kiss at the door.

Veronica was ecstatic when Logan called her at the office early Saturday to ask her out on their first real date. She spent so much time mooning about the office her father finally kicked her out at 3 in the afternoon saying he was sick of watching her daydream. Of course he said this while trying to hide a smile so she knew he wasn't really upset.

She went home and spent the rest of the day primping as if she were preparing for the prom. She wished that she had the time and money to go buy a new outfit but that just wasn't an option. Veronica knew Logan could care less about the age of her clothes but she still wanted to look nice. She knew, as always, he'd be dressed in something expensive and designer. Though she couldn't go shopping she was able to paint her nails, fix her hair and make-up…all the girl things she tended to ignore.

Despite the fact she wasn't able to wear a new, expensive outfit she was sure Logan would appreciate her attire all the same. She chose her shortest, black skirt with a low cut, pink, silk button-up shirt and a cardigan sweater. The sweater was practical as it was a little chilly but also served the dual purpose of hiding the bruises on her arm. They were fading and she was sure he hadn't caught a glimpse of them last night but she wanted to make sure nothing spoiled their evening.

When he arrived, he presented her with a beautiful bouquet of purple asters and white daisies saying that he didn't think roses fit her. She did a report for school once on flowers so she asked him if he knew what the flowers meant. He blushed and claimed he didn't but she was almost certain he must. Asters were the symbol of love and daintiness and daisies meant innocence and purity.

They ate at her favorite Italian restaurant. She didn't wonder at the time how he knew this, assuming that Lilly had mentioned it. She was very surprised to find out later that he had called Keith for advice. After dinner they took a walk on the beach. They strolled along holding hands, her shoes dangling in his free hand. After awhile they stopped and he laid out a blanket he'd taken from his SUV. They sat with Veronica between his legs, leaning against his chest. They were totally at ease with each other, there in the moonlight, listening to the waves crash and talking about everything and nothing.

He explained about the accounts found in his name and how the lawyer convinced the judge that someone should stay at the house. He thought about finding a new place to live but decided he wouldn't give the Kanes or Aaron the satisfaction of seeing him displaced. The home also reminded him of his mother and he wasn't ready to leave those memories behind. She shared about kicking her mother out and the theft of the reward check. She talked about her dad and Alicia dating. While she had been upset at first, she had come to love Alicia and already thought of Wallace and his little brother as her family.

Walking back to his SUV, he pushed her up against the door for a long, steamy kiss. Before too long they were stretched out on his back seat, her shirt unbuttoned with one of his hands under her bra and the other moving stealthily under her skirt. She slipped his shirt off and ground herself against the increasing hardness in his pants. Things were getting out of hand until she hit her ankle on the door. Her resultant cry of pain cut through the mood. Around midnight, he dropped her off at her door with a chaste kiss.

Wednesday Veronica again brought up joining Logan on his visits. He refused, saying Cliff was going so he didn't need anyone else along. They ended up screaming in the parking lot after school until he'd stormed off. Since he had given her the gate code she let herself in his house and found him in the gym a few hours later. She didn't want to fight with him anymore so she agreed to drop it if he would call her on his way home so she could come over. As she was leaving he told her he wouldn't be at school in the morning as he had appointments but he'd see her later. Again she found herself wondering if he was hiding something, but she wanted to trust him so she let it go.

She spent all morning Thursday waiting for him to show up and worrying about Friday. Though she knew it would upset him she planned to be waiting there when he got to the D.A.'s office. He needed someone there to hold him and help him combat his fear. Aaron was pure evil and he would try to infect Logan with his poison.

As strong as he was, she was worried about his reaction. Her own experiences with her mother taught her that nothing could get to a child more than the need for parental love. She was lucky enough to have Keith who she knew without a doubt loved her unconditionally. Logan had no one and she thought he probably never had. She was sure Lynn loved him but she couldn't help but wonder how a mother could have stood by and allowed the abuse to continue. Also, knowing about Aaron's abuse she would never understand how Lynn could have taken her own life, selfishly abandoning Logan to the mercies of his psychotic father.

By lunchtime she was worried when he had not arrived or left her a message. She tried to call him but it went straight to his voicemail. She listened to his inspirational message of the day, "You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing, which you think you cannot do. Eleanor Roosevelt." It seemed like a greeting more appropriate for Friday. 'Where does he come up with these things?' Rolling her eyes she left him a message asking him to call her immediately. She tried calling Cliff to get details about Friday but his secretary was at lunch and he also wasn't answering his cell.

When school let out still with no word she was near panic. He had left her a voicemail while she was in class saying he was ill but his voice was so shaky she knew something was very wrong. She again tried to call Cliff but his secretary told her he was out of the office all day. As soon as she heard Cliff had been out the entire day she knew instinctively Logan had lied. She called Logan and Cliff's cell phones leaving them messages insisting they call her immediately. She drove to Mars' Investigations to do some work and wait for one of them to call.

She was finally able to touch base with Cliff at about 4:30. "Cliff what's going on? Were you with Logan today?"

"V. Lovely to hear from you. You know I can't tell you anything about my clients."

"I know you were there and he has mysteriously disappeared."

He was silent for a minute as if debating what to tell her. "Please Cliff. I'm worried about him. He won't answer my calls. I know whatever happened today was bad and he shouldn't be alone."

Again Cliff was silent but finally he sighed. "I don't know where he is right now. He had an ugly day today, beyond ugly."

Veronica could feel the tears trickle down her cheeks. "What did he say to the D.A.? What happened at the prison?"

"Even if I had been where you thought, not saying that I was, you know I couldn't tell you anything. Hypothetically, if Logan had gone to see Aaron, I would guess that he would try to act the part of the loving father. If Logan called him on it he might say some malicious things…" he trailed off.

"Hypothetically speaking, what kind of things would he say?"

"From what I've heard about Aaron, I would guess he'd say some things about the _person_ Logan cares for the most."

Bile rose at the thought of the things Aaron might have said about her. "How…how would Logan likely react?"

"He would probably totally lose it when Aaron started talking about _that person_. Before any of us would be able to stop him, he might leap across the table and start choking Aaron. It may possibly take three of us to drag him off and haul him out of the room. I would imagine that he would tell Aaron that one way or another he'd watch him die."

"Would they arrest him?"

"No, they'd let him calm down and leave. If they arrested him, they would have to admit that an eighteen-year-old kid got past their guards and they would prefer to keep that quiet. I would also speculate that the D.A. might let the visit leak to the press and said press would be swarming outside. Of course this is all theoretical so I wouldn't know for sure."

She thanked Cliff for his help and drove to Logan's house, the press were already camped outside the gate. His X-Terra was not in the driveway so she drove around to some of the places he might go, including the beach. She gave up and drove back to his house after an hour, nearly wiping out a few reporters trying to get in the gate. He still wasn't home so she let herself in. She dozed off on the couch while she waited. A little after 9, she was awakened by a crashing noise in the study.

Running into the room she found Logan using a baseball bat on Aaron's belongings. He had shattered the framed Hair Trigger poster on the wall and various other mementos on the shelf. She screamed his name multiple times before he noticed her. He stumbled a little when he turned around and grinned. "Hey Ronnie. I didn't know you were here. Wanna join the fun?"

'Shit. He's drunker than hell.'


	8. Shattered Pieces

**Chapter 8: Shattered Pieces**

"Logan! What are you doing?"

"Presently I'm doing a little redecorating, Ronnie. Do you wanna help?"

She wasn't sure what to do with him. He was visibly wasted. The emotional toll of today's activities had been high taking its toll on his already damaged self-esteem and the hard work he'd invested into straightening out his life these past few months. He lifted the bat again and smashed it against Aaron's desk. She flinched at the noise and flying debris.

"Stop it! Stop it now!"

"Ahhhh…don't be such a buzz kill Ronnie. You can't tell me you haven't wanted to smash some of his belongings. You said yourself you wanted to destroy the pool house, but it's too late for that. Here's your chance…a whole room full of his ego stroking possessions." He spun around, gesturing wildly at the room as he spoke.

She wasn't sure what to do or say but she knew she needed to calm him down. "Logan let's go sit down in the living room. I know what happened today, let's go talk about it."

"Hmmm…no. I don't think I want to do that," he said shaking his head. "I think I'll stay right here." He paused, standing there staring at her. "I hate this fucking room. If I could torch this room and his bedroom, I would. Ya wanna hear why I hate this room so much Ronnie?" He waited for her nod of assent. "This room is a shrine to the great Aaron Echolls, actor and family man extraordinaire. If people only knew the truth, they wouldn't think he was that great. This room…this room is where he usually liked to carry out his…_punishment_." The word punishment was accompanied by drunken air quotes. "You already know what his punishments entail don't you?" He walked a few steps away from her. "This is about where I stood after I told the homeless shelter he was donating $500,000. Let me tell you, the expression on his face when I did that was worth every strike of the belt." The tears gathering in her eyes as he walked a few inches over. "Here is where I stood about an hour before I smashed in your headlights. I'm sure you've already guessed that your little joke resulted in a little more to my punishment than just my car being taken away." He paused again and took a breath. "You know, he wasn't even pissed that I might be doing drugs. He was only pissed that I had been dumb enough to get caught and it might end up in the tabloids."

Veronica couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Logan. I'm so sorry. I never meant…"

He walked over while she was apologizing and gently ran the back of his hand across her cheek, capturing her tears. "Shh. There's no need to be sorry. If that hadn't been his excuse he would have just found another; though he really didn't even need a reason most days. I probably deserve a whole lot worse than that for everything I did to you last year." He placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead.

"You didn't deserve that, no one deserves that kind of treatment." Grasping his hand, she drew it to her chest. "Please, let's get out of this place. Let's go in the other room. We can sit and talk about anything you want," she desperately beseeched.

He yanked his hand away from her and ambled back across the room. "Feel free to go in there yourself. I'm not nearly finished in here. I really should have had Mrs. Navarro pack this room up when she did the rest of the house. I don't really know why I didn't. I guess I was worried he might get out and come home and if he discovered that I had gotten rid of his stuff there would be real hell to pay. But I don't care anymore. Do you know why I don't care? It's because I realize that even if he does get out, he can't hurt me anymore than he already has…he killed the first girl I loved, drove my mother to suicide, and tried to flambé you. He will never hurt me or anyone else again. If he gets out, I will kill him." He looked her straight in the eye when he uttered the threat. There was a flinty look in his eyes that convinced her that he was not kidding.

Striving to calm the situation, she tried to distract him from his original purpose for being in this room. "How did you get home Logan? I hope you didn't drive."

"How'd I get home? Umm…no...I didn't drive. I'm not even sure where my SUV is right now." He laughed carelessly. "I called Cliff to come and get me. He's my attorney and supposed to help me, that's what I pay him for. Besides, that whole attorney/client privilege thing means he can't rat me out to the judge."

She tried not to be upset that he wouldn't call her for help. She wondered if she had even come into consideration when he sought help. "Where is Cliff right now?"

"I'm not real sure. I think he might be parking his car but he's probably being held up down at the gate by the press. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll run a few of them down."

She had temporarily forgotten about the press. If they had seen him in this state, there would be no way the judge wouldn't find out. His probation would surely be revoked. Looking at him, she noticed his clothes seemed to be covered in sand and mud. "Where have you been? Did the press see you when you came in?"

"Oh, I've been out and about. Just enjoying the vast array of scenery Neptune has to offer. Sadly the press did not get any good shots of me. Cliff dropped me off nearby and I snuck on the property by going over the back wall. I wanted to come in the front way but Cliff wouldn't hear of it."

"Is that how you got all that mud on you? And how you got all the scratches?"

"I fell in a rose bush coming over the back wall. I think the yardmen must have been here today as it was awfully muddy out there." He looked confused as he tried to puzzle it all out. Most of his words came out slurred and rushed together making it hard to understand what he was saying.

Veronica was rubbing her temple trying to soothe the forming headache when there was a pounding on the front door. "I'm going to go answer the door. I'll be right back."

"Yes, why don't you go answer the door? Better yet why don't you go home? Or go save someone who wants your help?" He stood there staring at her. Daring her to walk out the door like everyone in his life did. "I don't want you here. I don't want your help." He enunciated each word carefully so there was no mistaking his words.

His words told her to go away, he didn't want her help, but the cracking in his voice and the pleading in his eyes begged her to stay. He was too used to being abandoned by those he loved. He would rather push her away than sit and wait for her to leave of her own accord. "I'm not leaving you. I'm staying right here…with you," she finished softly.

"Leave! I don't want you here," he screamed. Before she could respond the grandfather clock upstairs began to chime 10. He turned towards the sound with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He pushed past her and stumbled up the stairs.

Watching him make his way erratically up the staircase, she ran to the front door hoping it was Cliff on the other side. Maybe he could help her calm Logan down. So far she'd been unable to talk any sense into him and she was physically incapable of stopping him.

Swinging open the door, Veronica was thrilled to see that it was indeed Cliff. "Cliff! Oh thank god you're here," she pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind him. "Logan is freaking out and I can't stop him."

"Where is he?" Cliff queried.

From upstairs there was a horrendous crashing sound. Both of them turned and ran up the seeking following the source of the noise. They stopped in their tracks at the sight of Logan destroying the grandfather clock with the bat.

Logan stopped, panting heavily with exhaustion, when he turned and saw both of them gaping at him. "What are you looking at? Watching the crazy boy lose his mind? Maybe you're wondering if I'm going to turn into him?"

"No one thinks you are anything like Aaron or that you are going to become him. You've had a horrible day but that is no reason to throw away everything you've worked for these last months," Veronica pleaded.

Turning he headed down the hall towards one of the bedrooms. Pushing open the double doors, he stood on the threshold obviously thinking about past experiences in there. He talked more to himself than to Veronica and Cliff who were close behind him. "He sat on this bed and told me that now that Mom was gone we needed to be a family. He talked about how great my tenth birthday was when Mom wore a mermaid costume and we went to the zoo. He gave me a bloody nose when I spilt a milkshake. Of course he said I poured it out on purpose. He sat there and told me we were going to be a family and be united because that's what Mom would have wanted." He seemed lost in his own world. Cliff and Veronica weren't sure if he was even aware of their presence.

They watched as he glided across the room. He stopped in front of a closet with glass doors, leisurely running his hands lightly up and down the glass as if totally entranced by the pattern. He touched it in almost a worshipful way but the look in his eyes was one of pure pain and fear. Coming up behind him, she lightly ran a hand across his shoulders and down his back. "Why are we in here? What's in this closet?" She bit her lip anxiously awaiting his answer. She knew deep in her gut the answer would make her ill but she knew he needed to do this.

Reaching forward, he pushed the doors apart to reveal a closet full of clothes and more belts than Veronica had ever seen outside of a department store. Spellbound, he fingered the leather of the individual belts. Whispering to himself what each one felt like against the skin, which ones caused the most damage.

Cliff watched from the doorway, remembering Logan's earlier statements about the belts. He could see in his mind's eye, all too well, the image of a seven-year-old Logan standing there selecting a belt before heading to the study. He knew that no matter what he imagined nothing could compare to the panic which a child would feel. Parents were supposed to shield their children, not harm them or stand by motionless while they are being injured.

Veronica stood next to Logan, listening to him muttering about the belts as he stroked each one individually. The fury was churning in her stomach giving rise to a wish to take one of those straps and give Aaron a beating similar to the ones he had inflicted on Logan.

Logan gathered all of the belts in his arms and headed for the balcony door. Kicking the door open he walked out and threw the belts over the side into the backyard. He watched as they fell to the ground, curled up like snakes waiting to strike. He traipsed back into the room, shoulders slumped in defeat. The rage seemingly drained out of him finally with his last act. It looked like he could barely put one foot in front of the other before he came to an abrupt halt and his knees buckled. An awful keening sound came from the spot where he bent over face buried in the carpet.

She came over, knelt next to him and gathered him in her arms. She rocked him, stroking his hair, whispering over and over that it would be alright. She swore he would never suffer at the hands of Aaron or anyone else. Most of what she whispered she would never remember and was composed of nonsense, but she was aware of promising him she would not leave him ever again.

Feeling as if he were intruding on a private moment, Cliff strolled back out to the hallway. He surveyed the damage in the hall before going back downstairs. Wandering into the study, he saw the havoc wreaked there and let out a low whistle. There had been some serious rage vented in that room. His professional rule was to stay neutral and uninvolved with his clients. There was something about this Echolls' kid that prevented him from resisting being tugged into the drama. He desperately wanted to help him get his life straight for himself, but also for Veronica. He adored V and did not want to see her hurt or dragged down by her association with Logan. It was evident from her behavior that she adored the boy and was determined to be there for him.

Roaming back up to Aaron's room about ten minutes later, Cliff came over and stooped down next to them. "Hey V. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to call your dad and tell him you'll be late or what?"

"No, my dad's out looking for a bail jumper so he won't be home for a few days." She continued rocking Logan and stroking his hair though he had quit keening and was in fact silent. He appeared to be almost asleep. "Can you help me get him to his room?"

He helped her pull Logan up and towards his room. He was a dead weight against Cliff but his hand was clasped into Veronica's, not letting her get away from him. They dumped him in his bed, undressing him down to his boxers. When they got him settled, they could hear him muttering to Veronica to go away, leave him alone. Telling her it was for her own good to stay away from him, however since he continued to cling tightly to her hand, his actions completely contradicted his words.

With a quiet word to Veronica, Cliff went down to the living room to wait. She lay down next to Logan, stroking his hair and watching him settle down. She stayed next to him until his breath came evenly and his grip on her hand loosened enough for her to draw it away.

Veronica walked into the living room and sank onto an overstuffed chair near the couch Cliff was already collapsed on. They both sat there in silence trying to regroup from the evening's activities. She finally broke the silence, "I bet you didn't know being Logan's lawyer would involve quite this much excitement? Sorry you had to deal with him like that."

Cliff waved off her apology with a hand. "No problem. There's no reason for you to feel bad. No reason for Logan to either. I've certainly had to deal with situations a whole lot worse than a drunken kid who broke some crap. I have defended Loretta and the PCH crew multiple times now. He had to deal with a monster today, who happens to be his father, so it's not too surprising he didn't handle it very well. I had a feeling when we went in there we might have pushed him into this a little too soon but it was too late to back out."

"I'm not sure there ever would have been a good time. I have a feeling his reaction would have been similar to this no matter how long he waited. Damn him for being stubborn and trying to do it on his own!"

"Yeah. I was surprised you weren't there today."

"He lied to me about the date. He said it was on Friday. I guess he knew I'd show up whether he wanted me to or not so lying was the best way to ensure I didn't make an unwanted appearance."

Cliff nodded, not too shocked to learn Logan hadn't told her the truth. He was very protective of the people he cared about and Veronica was the person he cared about the most. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to stay here or go home?"

"I'm going to stay here. Someone has to get him sober and up in the morning before his probation and therapy sessions. I thought I'd get him up early pump him full of coffee and water. Try to flush his system of the alcohol. God, this is a mess. Leave it to Aaron to be involved in the near destruction of all the progress Logan's made up till now."

Cliff sat there for another moment in silence before finally dragging himself off the couch. "You seem to have everything here under control so I think I'll head home for a few hours of sleep myself."

She walked him to the front door. When the door opened, she could see the press scrambling down at the gate trying to see who was coming out. She was thankful the gate kept them far enough away that they couldn't see or hear what was happening in the house.

As he started down the stairs, he turned, "V, I want you to be careful. I know you care for him a great deal but if he gets sucked down in this hole, don't let him take you with him."

"I won't," she nodded. She started to close the door when he called out her name again.

"You need to think long and hard about how much you are willing to take on in this situation. If you don't think you can be here through the shit that's likely to come up, and for the long haul, the best thing you could do for Logan is to walk out that door tonight and never come back. That boy has had too many people he counted on abandon him already. It would be a whole lot easier for him to deal with it now than to try and cope down the road when he finally allows himself to believe you are here to stay."

She nodded again and without a word shut the door and collapsed against it. Trudging up the stairs, she wondered if this day could have been any more screwed up. Taking a t-shirt from Logan's drawer she went into his bathroom to get ready for bed. She found a spare toothbrush and even ran across some facial scrub and moisturizer. She decided it was best not to speculate too hard about who might have left it there.

Turning off the light, she walked back over to Logan's bed and watched him sleep. He had gotten restless and fidgety since she'd originally left him. Making a decision, she crawled under the sheets. He must have sensed her in his sleep as he automatically moved as close to her as he could get and mumbled her name. Wrapping her arms around him, she stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. Tomorrow would be soon enough to kick his ass for this stunt. Tonight he needed her to just lie next to him, holding him close to her heart. Kissing his forehead she mumbled, "I love you Logan. And I'm not going to let you fuck this up."

Page 5 of 5


	9. Out With the Old

**Chapter 9: Out With the Old**

By 5:30 am, Veronica had given up trying to sleep. She had managed to get in a few hours but mostly she had tossed and turned between getting up with Logan. Twice during the night, he had bolted out of the bed and into the bathroom and she knelt next to him, rubbing his back as he retched the alcohol out of his system. Each time when he was done, she helped him clean himself up and drink a glass of water before escorting him back to bed. He didn't say much to her during either of these trips but he snuggled right up next to her as soon as they crawled back in bed.

Part of her sleeping problem came from the fact she wasn't used to sleeping with a man next to her. It was hard to adjust to another body in bed, especially when that body exuded heat like a furnace. Having Logan draped around her was like being wrapped in a down comforter. It was comforting but damned hot.

The other reason she couldn't sleep was because her mind wouldn't let her. She alternated between feeling bad for Logan, which caused her to want to comfort him, and being angry when she only wanted to slap him for being so stupid. If this stunt ruined his probation, he would not have to worry about the judge or jail because she was going to strangle him.

When she finally got out of bed, she roamed through the house surveying the damage Logan had caused in his rage. Rubbing her temple she tried to figure out how to get him out of this potential disaster. She started to clean up the debris and had made quite a bit of headway by the time Mrs. Navarro had shown up for work. Veronica decided it was best to keep her mouth shut and not volunteer any information to anyone, including Mrs. Navarro. She was relieved when the housekeeper merely observed the mess with raised eyebrows and refrained from making any comments or asking any questions.

After discussing what was left to be cleaned, Veronica asked the housekeeper to arrange for someone to come in and pack up the study and bedroom. If possible she wanted it done that afternoon while she and Logan were off at his appointments. Knowing Logan could afford it, she told the housekeeper to spend whatever was necessary to get it done quickly. For Logan's peace of mind, the rest of Aaron's belongings needed to be removed. She actually wished he would consider moving to his own place. The house made her uncomfortable, like it was shrouded in evil. Maybe once the rest of Aaron's presence was removed it would be different.

At 8:30, Veronica decided it was time to wake up Logan and get the rest of the alcohol out of his system. From listening to Lilly and Duncan over the years, she knew that under the best of circumstances he was nearly impossible to get out of bed. This morning was going to call for some drastic measures. The part of her that wanted to smack Logan got a certain amount of sadistic pleasure from what she had planned. Marching to his bedroom door she took a deep breathe before flinging it open, banging it against the wall. "Good morning! Time to rise and shine!" She saw him shift a little and bury his head further under the covers. Walking over, she opened the blinds and yelled, "Get up Logan!" That elicited a small groan but nothing else. She hadn't really thought it would work but at least when he bitched later she could say she had tried a less sadistic approach.

Fortunately, she had been prepared for his lack of cooperation. Going back into the hall, she retrieved her back-up plan and stood next to the bed. Ripping the sheets away from Logan, she picked the bucket up and dumped the icy contents over Logan's almost naked body. The shriek he let out was bloodcurdling and he shot straight up in the bed gasping for air. Luckily, Veronica had quickly backed away from the bed since he tried to jump out of it but got tangled in the bedclothes gathered around his feet and flopped onto the floor with a thud.

She tried not to laugh, but a small snort escaped her at the sight of a soaking wet Logan glaring at her in shock and outrage. "Oh good, you're up," she snarked.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?"

She grinned at him. "Honey, why would you think that? I was only trying to wake you up. We have a lot to do before your meetings this afternoon." She gave him a sugary sweet smile and even threw in a few eyelash flutters for good measure.

He continued to glare at her this time in confusion. She could tell he was trying to figure out what was so special about today. When he groaned and buried his face in his hands, she knew he realized that it was Friday. He tried to lie down on the carpet but she was behind him yanking on his armpits before he had a chance. Though reluctant to get up, he did let her coax him to his feet. She stood next to him trying to make sure he stayed upright as he stood there swaying.

Holding firmly onto his arm, she tugged him into the bathroom. He stood there in the middle of the bathroom shielding his eyes from the light as she started the shower. The whole time he was moaning and groaning like she was torturing him. She shoved a glass of water into his hands and told him to drink it all. She checked the water temperature and looked back to see him standing there immobile with the empty glass clutched in his hand. She adjusted the temperature and after seeing his lack of movement decided he wasn't going to move unless she made him. This was no time to worry about modesty so she got rid of the glass and proceeded to yank his wet boxers down.

The shock of her stripping him finally got a response. He appeared to be blushing as he covered himself. "Hey, what are you doing? Damn if you were that desperate to see me naked, you should have just said something." Ah yes, nice to know snarky Logan could peek through even the worst of hangovers.

"Yeah seeing you naked and hung-over has been on my top ten wish list for a while now." Ignoring his shouts of protest, she shoved him under the shower spray. He shrieked like a banshee, letting out a string of curses and threats that echoed off the shower walls as the cold water hit his body.

"Oh quit your whining you big baby. Suck it up and shower like a big boy." She wasn't positive but she was fairly sure he was trying to place a hex on her as she talked. She actually did feel sympathetic towards him, but she knew he would be even more pissed off if he thought that was why she was helping. She was doing this because she loved and worried about him, but if she showed him any mercy now he would think she was there out of guilt and sympathy. If he thought that, there was no way in hell he'd let her help. She admitted to herself that in addition to being able to help him, there was the added bonus of finally getting to see him naked. 'He might act like a little boy sometimes but there are parts of him that are definitely all man,' she thought slyly.

While Logan showered, Veronica went downstairs to get a large jug of water and Mrs. Navarro's special drink. She had said, "I will make him a special drink. Make him drink it all and he will feel much better." Even though the older woman hadn't come out and said what the drink was for Veronica thought her tone of voice made it fairly obvious it was for Logan's hangover.

She re-entered the bathroom 15 minutes later with the drink, just in time to see Logan wrapping a towel around his waist. Before she left she had watched him through the shower door for a minute but the beveled glass had only afforded her a few glimpses of skin but nothing of note. She had caught a glimpse of him when she stripped his boxers down and again when she shoved him into the shower but she had been hoping for a longer look. Now she was disappointed she hadn't come back a few minutes earlier and that she had missed what she had been dying to see since the week before.

Eyeing the green concoction in her hand he asked wearily, "What is that sludge? I'm not drinking that crap and you are crazier than I thought if you think otherwise."

Knowing she was in for an uphill battle today she glared at him. He was awake and angry so she knew the only thing that would work was to play the bitch to his asshole. "Shut up and drink it. We don't have time for your childish bullshit this morning. We need to get the alcohol out of your system before your probation meeting."

If looks could kill, she'd be a corpse on the beautifully tiled floor. He snatched the sludge out of her hand and gave it a small sniff. It didn't smell that bad even if it did look nasty, so he quickly downed the contents. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he asked peevishly, "What did you put in that thing? Turpentine and seaweed? You could take rust off a bumper with that crap."

She smirked slightly. "I didn't make it, Mrs. Navarro did. I didn't ask what she put in it…it seemed safer that way. If you are done with your whining go and get dressed." Turning around she exited the bathroom, confident he would follow. He looked confused when she threw a set of workout clothes at him but he put them on without an argument. She laughed silently when he made her turn her back to him. She knew there wasn't a shy or modest bone in his body so she wasn't sure why he was having such a fit about her seeing him naked. He had seen every last inch of her last weekend so it was only fair she should see him!

She had snuck a few glances over her shoulder but with his back turned she hadn't seen much. She handed him the jug of water and headed out of the room. He followed resentfully behind a few steps. "What are we doing?"

"We are going to get the alcohol out of your system. You are going to drink as much water as you can to flush it out and we are also going to try to sweat some of it out too."

He stopped in his tracks, gawking at her like she had lost her mind. "You want me to workout? Do you have some bizarre fetish for watching me throw up, because that's about the only thing that's going to happen if I start exercising?"

She shrugged and continued walking down the hallway. "Whatever will get the alcohol out of your system. Quit procrastinating and let's go. I'm not going to drop it so there is no point in arguing about it. Don't worry, we'll take it slow and gentle for you today."

She didn't figure he was up to anything too strenuous such as lifting weights or running but some cardio would be good for him and get him sweating. She coaxed him onto the treadmill at a much lower speed than he usually used. She worked out on the Stairmaster and used a few of the weight machines.

He made it a lot longer than she had expected. After walking briskly for about 45 minutes, he shut the machine off with a scowl. "That's it. I'm done." He was looking a little green but he wasn't rushing to be sick and he was still upright so she took that as a good sign. He was sweating a lot more than a walk would normally induce but she thought that was also a good sign, anything that might get the alcohol out.

As they had journeyed through the house he glanced towards the closed doors of the study and Aaron's bedroom but she quickly distracted him. It was best that he stay away from those rooms altogether. He stopped briefly in front of the ruined grandfather clock and stared at the remnants. He glanced at her but did not ask any questions about where the mess had gone.

They went downstairs where the housekeeper fixed them a breakfast laden with grease and bread. It was composed of the perfect hangover foods that would hopefully absorb the rest of the alcohol.

After breakfast they both went upstairs to clean up. As she had done the day of their workout, she used Trina's shower to get ready. She had suggested a joint shower but he had glowered at her and stomped off muttering to himself and slammed the door to the bathroom. Obviously he was not keen on the idea of seeing her naked, even if she was dying to see him. She dressed in her jeans from the day before and a t-shirt she had borrowed from his drawer. This one would probably join the last one she _borrowed_ in her drawer at home. She told him that she disguised her voice and called the school and told them he was out with a stomach bug. She had also called and told them she was out with a similar bug.

She all but personally poured the water down his throat throughout the morning. The rest of the time before they had to leave was spent trying to get Logan awake and prepared for his meetings. She told him that if Jack or Billy asked any questions about why he wasn't at school, he was to tell them that he had been up all night with a stomach bug. They might suspect otherwise but if the flushing of his system was successful, they would be unable to prove it. Personally, Veronica didn't think they would believe it for a minute but after the prison visit yesterday she also didn't think they would push too much.

At 1:30, they drove downtown for his probation meeting. She wanted to go in with him to make sure he didn't say anything he shouldn't. However, she realized that while he might tolerate her presence during the drive and allow her to escort him inside the building, he was not going to voluntarily let her in the room with him during his meeting. She knew he was still embarrassed by her being there last week so she stopped at the front desk and told him that she would wait there.

He had looked at her confusedly but didn't say anything. Of course he hadn't said much to her all morning but he hadn't refused to let her accompany him either. He slunk out of his meeting, head down and headed back out to her SUV.

"How did it go? Did he suspect anything?" She awaited his response anxiously.

"I think he probably knew, but he didn't say much," he replied sullenly.

"Did he say anything about yesterday?"

He leaned his head against the cool glass of her window and shut his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," he snapped. Biting her bottom lip, she tried not to get upset by his attitude. She reached a hand out and stroked it through his hair. Her eyes filled with tears as he jerked away from her. "My head hurts," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Would you like some more ibuprofen? I can stop and get you something to drink if you think that will help."

"No Mommy, I'm fine. Just leave me alone already."

It was impossible not to take that personally. She was trying not to hover but apparently she hadn't been doing a good job of it.

While he was in session with Billy, she ran to a nearby store and bought a few newspapers. Examining the stories she noted there were already articles about his chat with the District Attorney and his visit to the prison. There was also speculation as to her and Logan's relationship. The articles were accompanied by pictures of him leaving the prison and of her entering the Echolls' estate. She supposed it sold a lot of papers to bring up a possible relationship between an almost murder victim and the perpetrator's son. She could just imagine the articles that would appear in the coming days and weeks. The paparazzi had been following them all afternoon so it was only a matter of time until the story of Logan's arrest and subsequent probation would be exposed to the world. Dumping the papers in the trash, she headed back to pick him up. She wasn't naïve enough to think he wouldn't see any of the stories but he wasn't going to get them from her. He was vividly aware of the press following them and was probably more prepared for the fallout to come than she was.

He slid back into her SUV when his appointment was over. If possible, he was even more sullen than he had been earlier. "Can we go get my SUV please?"

"Sure. Where did you leave it?"

He blushed and stared down at his hands. "I can't remember exactly but I think it was down somewhere near The Camelot. I wanted to ditch it so no one could find me but I was in a bit of a haze at the time so I can't be positive."

She sighed and rolled her eyes but agreed to search for it. Fortunately, he had left it out in the open about a block down from the motel. She wondered if the neighborhood chop shop had just not gotten around to stripping it yet or if they had realized whose it was and decided there was too much risk involved. Normally a nice, new SUV like that wouldn't last more than a few hours there, much less overnight.

"Are you stopping at the grocery store or heading straight home?"

"I'm going home. I'm not in the mood to shop right now. The world does not need to know what brand of toilet paper I buy."

She nodded in understanding. That was the only reference he had made to the press the entire day. "OK. I have a few stops to make but I'll meet you back at your place. It will probably take me a few hours."

He opened his mouth in what she assumed was going to be an argument but the frown she gave him apparently made him think better of it. He snapped his mouth shut and nodded before climbing in his yellow beast and driving off.

Resting her head on the steering wheel she wondered what she had gotten into. Loving him took a lot of effort some days.

She stopped by Mars' Investigations to do some paperwork, check messages, and return phone calls. One of the calls was to Cliff to let him know Logan had indeed made it to his appointments and everything seemed to go alright.

Her father had called to check in while she there. He had wanted her to go stay with Alicia while he was out of town but she refused assuring him she had been fine all the other times he had been gone this time would be no different. She was after all eighteen and didn't need a babysitter. She assured him that her only plans were to hang out with Backup and Logan. She thought that he was more worried about her being unsupervised with her boyfriend than he was about her being the victim of a crime. If he knew about Logan's unwillingness to let her see him naked or have sex with her, her dad would have nothing to worry about. However, it was probably best he knew absolutely nothing about that part of their relationship.

After she finished at the office, she headed over to Wallace's to get Backup. She had called him yesterday and asked him to check in on the dog and take him for a walk. He would have taken Backup home last night but that would have led to questions from his mom. She was also fairly certain Alicia wasn't completely comfortable around the pit bull. Wallace had picked him up today after school for a run on the beach and had taken him home telling his mom that Veronica was busy at the office and he was just helping her out for a few hours until she came by.

Backup had been thrilled to see her after a day and a half. He had tackled her, smothering her with doggy kisses. Alicia had looked a little suspicious at the overly enthusiastic greeting so she got Backup into the backseat and took off before Alicia could ask too many questions.

She drove off to Logan's house stopping only to pick up some dog food and a pizza. She knew the dog would end up eating at least some of the pizza but she wanted to have some real dog food on hand so he wouldn't get sick. Taking care of a sick Logan was one thing but a sick pit bull was even worse.

She was relieved to find that not nearly as many members of the press were outside the gates as there had been last night. She knew that meant they were probably off filing stories but at least there were fewer people to fight off. One reporter had gotten a little too close to her door but was quickly scared off when Backup stuck his head out the window and started growling and barking.

Getting into the house was difficult as she tried to balance her bag, the pizza and the leash. It was further complicated by Backup enthusiastically surveying his new surrounding and bumping into her to get her attention. "Calm down boy. I know you are somewhere new and you can smell the pizza but enough already." Shoving the door open, Backup shot through the entryway, dragging her with him. She dropped the leash to keep from being pulled down as he ran around the house.

Logan had obviously heard the commotion as he hurried into the entry. Though startled when Backup jumped up to greet him, he was better able to hold himself upright than Veronica had been. He enthusiastically petted the dog and looked over at her. "Hey. Do you need some help?"

"Can you take the pizza while I go back out and get the dog food?"

"I'll get the dog food if you want to go set up in the kitchen." He walked out with Backup close on his heels. He met her back inside a few minutes later carrying the dog food and overnight case she had packed when she stopped by the apartment. He set both bags down without a word. She had been expecting him to make a comment about her obvious intention to spend another night but he kept his mouth shut.

The evening turned out to be surprisingly enjoyable as they shared the pizza and watched a movie. By 10:30 they were both yawning in exhaustion. Pulling her up, he put an arm around her waist and she leaned heavily against him. As they headed towards the stairs, he grabbed her overnight bag and they walked to his bedroom. He set her bag down in his bathroom and with a kiss to her forehead he left her alone to get ready. She was much happier being able to get ready for bed with her own products instead of the stuff she had found in there last night. She thought about throwing the other stuff away but she was afraid Logan would realize she was jealous.

After she was done getting ready, she came back out and realized Logan must have gotten ready elsewhere as he was already under the covers with Backup settled on the floor next to him. Crawling under the covers, she was rather surprised when he pulled her close to kiss her passionately. Before things could get too heated, he pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. Without a word, he turned out the lights and settled into the bed, positioning them so he was spooning her. He kissed her lightly on the neck and whispered good night. They were both sound asleep within minutes.


	10. At Last

**Chapter 10: At Last**

The sun had barely begun to slip through the shades when Veronica eased into wakefulness. She felt warm and cozy snuggled under the covers. She slowly became aware of a firm body pressed against her back, a face buried against her neck and a leg tangled between hers. She could hear a snore coming from the floor which she easily identified as Backup.

Opening her eyes slightly, she glanced down to see Logan's arm wrapped around her waist, his hand under her shirt, resting on her lower belly. Closing her eyes again, she snuggled back against his warmth for a few minutes until nature insisted she get up. Easing out from under his arm, she went in the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later to find he had flopped over onto his stomach and was now half in her spot, face buried in her pillow.

Standing over the bed, she surveyed his back, staring at the small scars formed by belts and cigarettes. Her eyes were misting but she blinked it away as she knew he would never accept her pity. The scars were part of the past and while each one helped form a part of who he had become, he could not and would not be defined solely by the abuse. There were many facets that composed Logan, more than even more than she would have guessed until lately.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there before she felt Backup pushing against her leg, whining quietly. He obviously needed to go outside to answer nature's call himself. Looking around, she grabbed Logan's sweatpants from the floor, and slipped them on along with her shoes. Once downstairs, she found Backup's leash and clipped it on before they went outside. While the Echolls' property was completely gated, it was very large and she did not want to chase after Backup if he decided to go exploring.

Once back inside, she left Backup downstairs in the kitchen with his breakfast. Mrs. Navarro was off today so there was no worry about the dog scaring her and Veronica did not think Logan would care if the dog was free to roam the house. Back in the bedroom, Veronica found that Logan had now moved back over to his side of the bed and was lying on his back, arms slung up over his head, blankets pushed low on his waist. Veronica was free to admire his well-toned chest and six-pack. Biting her lip, she made her decision and discarded the sweats before crawling back under the covers.

She wondered briefly if this was fair. Could trying to seduce a man while he was asleep be construed as taking advantage of him? It wasn't like she was trying to force him into doing something in which he wasn't interested. She had felt his desire last night and had been surprised when he pulled back. When he had pulled her close last night, she had stiffened slightly in surprise. She thought the move had been imperceptible but now she worried that he may have noticed it and mistook her reaction as fear or worse, rejection.

She was a little scared, but imagined she felt the same fear as other virgins contemplating sex for the first time. She had not really thought of herself in that context since Shelley's party. Logan's recent declaration that she was in fact a virgin in all ways that matter made her realize that he was correct. The physical barrier had been broken, but the mental one was still very much intact. Up to this point she had willingly left the decision of how far things progressed to Logan, but she wanted more and she wasn't sure how long it would take before Logan would be comfortable making the final move. A part of her admitted that she wanted control of the situation the first time. She had lost her ability to make a choice last time and she needed to regain the control and confidence she had lost.

Tentatively she moved her fingers lightly across the plains of his chest and abdomen. Though he was still asleep, his body followed her touch, wanting more. Emboldened she slid her palm up and down his torso. It was nice and smooth, the only hair a v-shaped patch that disappeared beneath his boxers.

With her index finger, she drew circles around his nipples, watching as they puckered in response. She lightly drew across the tip of one with her nail and was rewarded with a small hitch in his breathing. Leaning forward she laved it with her tongue before drawing the nipple into her mouth as he had done to her. A moan escaped him and his body grew restless as she used her mouth to excite him.

Her hand roamed down to trace him through his boxers. She felt him twitch in response, arching into her hand. She moved her mouth down his torso with a trail of kisses dipping her tongue in his belly button. She lifted her head to watch his reaction as she moved her hand under his boxers and trailed her fingers along his length. His eyes shot open and a moan escaped him as she wrapped her hand around him and gently squeezed.

Grinning wickedly, she placed her mouth on his, darting her tongue out to gain access to his. He eagerly responded to her kiss, plowing a hand through her hair to pull her mouth closer. The other hand sought out her breast, teasing the nipple through the fabric. Before he could take the situation over, she pulled back and shook her head, "Uh-huh, this is my turn." He let out a hiss of frustration as she removed her hand from his boxers. That frustration gave way to eagerness though when her hands started tugging his boxers down his hips. He lifted his hips slightly to aid her in her quest. She could tell by the desire clouding his eyes that he was not going to call a halt to anything this morning. After shoving the blankets to the end of the bed and disposing of his shorts, she took the opportunity to take a nice long look at a naked Logan. It was the first time she had seen a live man naked and she had free reign to do as she pleased.

Straddling his hips, she rubbed herself against him as she leaned forward to kiss him again. He grabbed her hips and arched up against her. His hands slipped down her panties to grab her ass and squeeze. Pulling her lips away, she grabbed his hands and placed them by his head. Trailing her lips down his torso, she stopped briefly to torment his nipples before moving lower. By the time she took him in her mouth, Logan was moaning uncontrollably, begging her to end his torment. She was grateful to Lilly for insisting Veronica learn to perform a blow job the proper way.

One day as they had been sitting in Lilly's room, gossiping and laughing as always, the topic had turned to sex. With Lilly that in and of itself was not a rare occurrence but this time she was fixated on why guys loved oral sex and what techniques worked best. Veronica had blushed through the whole conversation so of course she had teased Veronica mercilessly about never doing it with Duncan.

Finally she said, "Veronica Mars, I'm going to teach you how to give a great blow job!" She had leaped off the bed and ran from the room only to return a few minutes later with a Popsicle split in two. Lilly took one half and proceeded to demonstrate techniques using the dessert as a faux penis. After a minute, she handed Veronica the other half and insisted she try it. Though embarrassed, she had done as Lilly requested. No one ever said no to Lilly Kane, most especially her best friend. They had gone through four Popsicles before Lilly was satisfied that Veronica at least had the basics down. Grinning wickedly she crowed, "Donut is going to owe me so big for this…he better erect a monument to my awesomeness!" The two girls had collapsed in hysterical laughter that only got worse when Duncan and Logan walked into the room and asked what had happened to all the Popsicles.

Apparently the techniques Lilly had shown her had stuck. Listening to Logan's gasps and moans, she figured she must not have been a bad student. A few minutes later Logan pulled her up his body and kissed her deeply, delving his tongue deep in her mouth. He drew back from her only long enough to yank her t-shirt off. They were sitting upright by this time with her in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, her panties the only barrier between their bodies. Deciding he'd had enough teasing, he ripped the offending scrap of material away.

Pushing him back down on the bed, Veronica leaned over and rifled through his nightstand for the foil packets she found while snooping yesterday morning. When she was back leaning over him, he stroked her breasts before drawing a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. One hand came down to touch her…circling, pinching her clit. Inserting first one and then two fingers, she tightened around him as her own desire grew to new levels. She drew his mouth back to hers, his tongue mimicking the movements of his fingers.

Their breathing was becoming labored, and their eyes clouded with desire as he finally withdrew his fingers. Her hands shook involuntarily as she reached down to sheath him with the condom. Straddling his hips, she guided his erection to her opening, taking him in slowly at first with shallow little strokes that grew deeper with each movement, until she could stand it no more and finally with one swift movement took in all of him. He continued to let her set the direction and pace of their little dance until unable to push herself over the edge, she begged for help that he gladly gave. Reaching a hand between them, he stroked her and pressed against her clit until she began contracting around him, her voice cracking on his name. The feel of her tremors set off his own orgasm and he cried out her name.

As they drifted back to reality, Veronica lay sprawled atop him, her ear pressed against his pounding heartbeat. The sweat on their skins had cooled and was causing them to stick together by the time Logan gently rolled her off of him. Kissing her a few times, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She laid there, eyes closed, listening to the toilet flush and water running. She heard him come back in the room but was too tired to even open her eyes until she felt the shock of a warm clothe pressed against her tender skin, easing the mild soreness that had begun to form. She stared into his eyes, overwhelmed by the love she saw there as he tended to her body. After he threw the washcloth in the hamper, he crawled back in the bed, drawing the covers back over their bodies.

They lay on their sides, arms wrapped around each other, kissing softly for what felt like hours. At last she drew away and looking him in the eyes said simply, "I love you Logan."

She watched as his eyes fill with what looked like a combination of relief, passion, love, and joy. He grinned wickedly and told her that he loved her too before pulling her back against him. As they settled on the pillows and drifted back to sleep, Veronica could see more streaks of light entering the room, promising a beautiful new day.


	11. A Picture Tells the Story

**Chapter 11: A Picture Tells the Story**

Looking back, Veronica would remember Saturday as the perfect day. Logan and she spent the day exploring each other and keeping the rest of the world at bay. There were no other people present, no outside pressures allowed to interfere, and nothing that _had_ to be done.

Lying in bed, she reflected on the morning thus far. She'd been nervous about having sex with Logan for the first time but it had been better than she'd ever hoped. She appreciated that he had allowed her to take control and never tried to wrest it back; he had been obviously frustrated, wanting to speed things along a few times, but she knew he had held back. And afterwards…well sweet and gentle were the only words she could think of to describe it. Once upon a time she could have pictured that scenario with Duncan but would never have imagined it with Logan. To her delight he had shown her just how wrong she could be.

Since Logan was still asleep she decided to go check on Backup. While he was probably fine, she wanted to make sure he wasn't destroying anything or feeling the need to mark his territory. Slipping her t-shirt and panties back on she gave Logan a kiss on the forehead before going to find the dog. She found him sniffing around downstairs. She refilled his water bowl and wrestled around with him for awhile while she waited for Logan to appear. When he was still not up 30 minutes later, she decided to go upstairs and wake him again. She settled Backup in the living room in front of the TV which she tuned to the Cartoon Network. She wasn't sure if watching TV was normal behavior for a dog but they were showing a Scooby Doo marathon and it would keep Backup entertained for hours.

In Logan's room she was surprised to find the bed empty. She could hear the shower running in the next room and decided to join him and hopefully entice him to play a few water games.

Opening the shower door, she found Logan with his arms braced against the wall, head down. He was standing directly under the water as it cascaded down his body. She could feel the moisture pooling between her legs at the sight of his wet, naked body. He turned so he was facing her with a half smirk on his face and leaned against the far wall, beckoning her to join him. Once she was in the door he grabbed her hand and tugged her against his body, kissing her before she could even let out a squeak. After he released her mouth they spent the next few minutes soaping each other, being sure to take extra care with those parts they had earlier learned excited each other the most. Logan concentrated on her breasts and the folds between her legs while Veronica paid special attention to his nipples and growing erection.

Apparently impatient with the teasing touches, Logan turned off the water and pulled her out of the shower. They each grabbed a towel to dry the other off. She ran her hands over his chest and abdomen before wrapping her hand around him, stroking back and forth.

He kissed her fiercely as he pulled her tight against him. Pulling away he stared into her eyes. "If you're too sore for this, let me know now."

It was evident he was nearly at his breaking point. Veronica shook her head, "I'm okay, just be careful."

"I will always be careful with you. Stay right here," he told her, desire deepening his voice.

She barely had time to wonder what he was doing when he reappeared, condom in hand. Placing the condom on the counter, he kissed her again before turning her around and running his hands up and down her body.

"Open your eyes," he whispered.

She forced her heavy lids up to watch his hands caress her skin. His mouth sucked the side of her throat while his hands caressed her breasts. One hand moved down and one finger slipped between her folds. She parted her legs to give him better access.

"Lean on the counter," he ordered.

She glanced at him confusedly but did as he requested, letting him adjust her so she was bent forward. She watched as he slipped the condom on and stood right behind her. Holding her hips, he gently pushed himself inside of her. She gasped, her eyes widened in shock at the sensations arising from his entry at that angle. She was captivated by the look in his eyes as he moved in and out of her. As one hand rested on her stomach, the other stroked her clit. His lips and tongue traced her neck and the curvature of her ear.

As they neared orgasm, he whispered in her ear how hot she was and how much he loved her. She whispered the words back as she came, her eyes locked with his. He cried her name as he came a few strokes later.

They sank to the bathroom floor when it was over, gasping for breath, still clinging together. She wasn't sure how long they had been there before she spoke. "I think I need another shower."

He chuckled into her hair. "Yeah I think we both do."

Within 45 minutes they were re-showered, dressed and downstairs raiding the fridge. After the morning's activities they were starving but the fridge was almost barren so they had to settle for leftover pizza. The rest of the day passed quickly. They took time to watch movies and play with Backup outside, but they spent most of the day making out like the teenagers they were supposed to be and enjoying the peace and normality usually absent from their lives. They also enjoyed a passionate, playful episode in the pool when he talked her into skinny dipping.

While they were waiting for delivery of the Chinese food they'd ordered for dinner, she called her dad to let him know she and Backup were staying at Logan's. She could tell he wasn't thrilled about the fact she was staying with her boyfriend but as she was eighteen there wasn't a lot he could say or do. After dinner, they retired early laughing and kissing the entire way back to his bed.

---------------------------------------------------------

By noon on Sunday Veronica was desperately wishing that she could turn the clock back to Saturday. Logan had gone down by the gate to get the last few days worth of newspapers only to be hounded by the press trying to get pictures and ask questions about what had happened at the prison. Saturday's newspaper had an article about Aaron and a couple of pictures of Logan leaving the prison, obviously upset. Sunday's paper had a follow-up article speculating about his meeting with the D.A. and mentioning his arrest and subsequent probation. Cliff had managed to keep the arrest quiet at the time as Logan was a minor but now it was out there for everyone to know.

Had those few pictures and articles been the sum of it, Veronica would have been upset on Logan's behalf but would have let it go. However, Wallace called around 10 to tell them he was on his way over with something they needed to see. Veronica tried to press him for details but he refused to elaborate over the phone. The only thing he would tell her was that they weren't going to like it.

Logan buzzed Wallace into the driveway as soon as his car approached the gate. Veronica yanked the front door open and rushed down the steps as he parked.

"Wallace! What's going on?" Veronica demanded.

"Let's go inside," he insisted grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the door. He kept looking over his shoulder nervously which was beginning to make Veronica a little paranoid.

"Okay secret agent man now that we're inside you can tell me what's going on."

Without a word, he unzipped his jacket and handed her a couple of tabloids. There were pictures of Logan and her plastered across the paper. Inside where pictures of them leaving the estate in her Escape on Friday afternoon and of them rolling around on the ground and kissing when they'd taken Backup out to play. She was less than thrilled to see pictures of her and Backup out for their early morning walk pre-shower and dressed in Logan's sweat pants and t-shirt on Saturday. It was obvious that the pictures had been taken with a high-powered telephoto lens. They had been far enough from the gates that only a serious photographer with high-grade equipment could have gotten that good of shots. She was chagrined that she had never even realized the photographer was there.

"Oh my God. This is so not happening," she groaned in horror.

Logan glanced up as they entered the kitchen and realized by the horrified look on her face that something was wrong. She threw the papers across the counter for him to enjoy. To her surprise Logan did not become enraged. Instead he looked at the pictures, frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Nice pictures. I really like the one of you in my shirt and pants, very cute," he snarked. He flashed a grin and then turned to read the accompanying article.

He snorted as he read aloud, "Logan Echolls, son of Aaron Echolls and the late Lynn Echolls, is seen here cavorting with fiancée, Veronica Mars. A source close to the couple confirms that they are engaged but have not yet set a definite wedding date."

"Marriage? Are they nuts? And who the hell is this source close to the couple?" Veronica asked, outraged by the blurb. She turned and fixed Wallace with a stare.

"What? It wasn't me. If it had been me I would have told them you two hated each other and were just in it for the sex," Wallace defended. "Besides if I was going to be selling stories about you two I would have my own car and wouldn't have to borrow my mom's."

"Sugarpuss, could you remind me about when you proposed to me because I'm having a hard time remembering the details. I'll admit I was drunk the other night but I'm sure I would remember something that momentous," Logan deadpanned. When he got no response, he looked up from the paper to see Veronica giving him the stare of death.

"Hey, what's wrong with me? I happen to think I would make a great catch. Most women would be thrilled to be my fiancée," Logan replied obviously offended at her lack of enthusiasm.

Veronica rolled her eyes at both of boys. Men could be such idiots some times. "Why aren't you more upset about this? I didn't think you'd be happy about having our pictures and various lies about us being spread around the world."

"I'm not happy about it but what can you do?" He philosophized. "I've had so many photos published of me without my permission I don't think much about it. And hey," he said brightly, "if they are distracted by our supposed engagement maybe they'll ignore the fact I tried to kill Aaron the other day."

"Dang I leave you two alone for a couple of days and you get drunk, try to commit murder and get engaged. What the hell has been happening around here?" Wallace inquired.

Logan looked away at Wallace's question. When it became evident he wasn't going to respond, Veronica answered for him. "He and Aaron got in a little argument and Logan tried to choke him. Then he went and got drunk."

Wallace stared back and forth between them but didn't say anything. Between the two of them, he figured it was best not to ask too many questions as he might get answers he didn't really want. In an attempt to change the subject he asked, "So what are you going to do about the pictures?"

Veronica glared back down at the newspapers. 'Really, they could have gotten some better pictures of me,' she thought. Logan, finally taking her emotions seriously came over and put an arm around her, drawing her close. "If you're really that upset about the pictures, I can call Cliff and we can sue the newspapers. It probably wouldn't work but it might make you feel better."

She laughed at the absurdity of his offer. It wasn't that bad, she would just have to find a way to deal with it. It wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last time she was in the tabloids. "No, it's alright. But next time they better get some decent pictures of me, these are terrible."

Logan leaned down and kissed her gently. His hands stroked up and down her back in the way he knew would relax her.

"Okay, that's it folks. There are other people in the room you know. If you two are going to be all kissy face, I'm outta here," Wallace interrupted.

"Sorry Wallace, we'll try to restrain ourselves," Veronica smirked.

"Yeah well, see that you do. Oh you better prepare yourself. Your dad called my mom this morning and they were discussing your newfound fame when I left. I imagine he'll be calling you to ask about it soon," he called as he headed out the door.

If it wasn't bad enough seeing pictures of herself spread all over the newspapers, her father called at 11:30 in the morning. Keith Mars was in full mockery mode when Veronica answered her phone.

"_Veronica Anne Mars_. Is there something you've neglected to tell me? According to the ever reliable tabloids, you're engaged. Oh and Access Hollywood keeps repeatedly showing video of you and Logan rolling around on the ground." He paused gathering steam. "That nice, young host on Access Hollywood seems quite envious that you managed to land Logan. Apparently he is quite a catch. Any revealing secrets you would like me to include in the tell-all interview they requested? Maybe I could give them some of your baby pictures? Do you have a favorite?"

Veronica sat there holding the phone, frozen. "We were on Access Hollywood?" she asked incredulously. She glanced helplessly at Logan while trying to figure out the best way to answer her dad. Logan's answering eye roll and shrug were of no help.

"Yes you were and it's enough to make a father proud," he responded sarcastically. After laughing a little longer at his daughter's embarrassment, he turned serious. "Maybe you should stay with Wallace until this passes. Alicia and I are worried about you."

"I'm fine Dad but if it'll make you happy I'll spend tonight back at the apartment…all by my lonesome. With no security system and no one there to look out for me," she tacked on shamelessly.

Keith sighed in obvious defeat. Veronica wasn't going to willingly stay at Alicia's and he didn't like the idea of her at the apartment alone. "Stay at Logan's again tonight then. I'll be home tomorrow night by 6. I love you. Maybe we can have dinner and you can tell me all about your engagement. I can't wait to see the ring," he finished gleefully.

"Dad!" Keith's laughter was her only response as he hung up the phone. Burying her face in her hands, she groaned.

"What wrong? What did your dad say?" Logan asked.

"Apparently in addition to our pictures being spread all over the newspapers, there is even video of us when we were outside with Backup yesterday. My dad saw it and was wondering about our engagement."

Logan cringed. "Ahh. I'm guessing that he's not very happy."

"I don't think he's angry, just worried. He's going to be home tomorrow night and wants to have a father-daughter dinner. Oh and he wants to see my ring," she continued.

"So would you like a diamond or would you prefer the non-traditional route. Maybe an emerald or sapphire?" Logan suggested.

Veronica tried to glare at him but couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Logan to take a serious situation and crack a joke.

"Does he want you to go home?"

"Actually he wanted me to go stay with Alicia and Wallace but I vetoed that idea. I said I'd just go to the lonely, unprotected apartment. He practically insisted I stay here with my intended," she finished with a grin.

"Well I guess we better make the most of the time we have left then," Logan decided. Walking across the room he suddenly plucked her off the chair and threw her over his shoulder, smacking her on the behind.

"What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind? Logan, put me down," Veronica demanded.

He continued walking up the stairs like he didn't hear her. She could hear the laughter in his voice as he snarked, "If we only have a day left before your dad comes home and we get all caught up in wedding plans, we better enjoy it."

He tossed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and covering her mouth with his own before she could get a word out. As his tongue swept inside her mouth and she felt him settle against her, she realized she had nothing to protest. This definitely seemed like a good way to spend their last few hours together before they had to return to the real world.


	12. Stares & Acceptance

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the long delay in posting. The real world and writer's block got in the way. Hope this is at least somewhat worth the wait. _

_**bubblebear488: **no I did not remember that Veronica had a white gold heart necklace in AEFC...that was strictly a coincidence._**  
**

**Chapter 12: Stares & Acceptance**

Monday morning Veronica and Logan walked down the corridors of Neptune High, whispers and stares following their every move. Once at her locker, they found the pictures and articles that had graced the tabloids taped to the front. In a move Veronica was sure could only be attributed to Madison Sinclair, someone had written the word "whore" across her face.

Veronica glared at the clipping that had been doctored without saying a word. Before she realized Logan's intent, he ripped it down and stuffed it in the nearest garbage can.

"Try not to let it get to you. You and I both know that what was written was nothing but bullshit. Someone is just trying to provoke a reaction." Turning to the tittering crowd he snarled, "Move on kiddies, nothing to see here. Go find something else to gossip about."

"If you want, I can find out who is behind this and make help you kick his or her ass," he offered cheerily.

"As much as I would probably enjoy that getting pissed and beating the crap out of someone won't solve anything. It would only result in you getting kicked out of school and your probation being revoked. Promise me, you aren't going to go do something stupid."

"Oh sure, get practical on me," he grumped. As she leaned against him, he pressed his forehead to hers. "I promise I'm not going to do anything that will get me in trouble. I got lucky last week and I'm not about to mess this up again."

"Good to hear. I'd have to kick your ass if you said anything different," she threateningly responded.

As she had hoped, her threat made him laugh and relaxed the tension in the air. "You think you could kick my ass huh? I'd like to see you try," he smirked.

"What? You think I couldn't do it? I've been working out you know!" she exclaimed, performing a karate chop to back up her statement.

"I can hardly wait. Will we be naked when you try?" he muttered quietly.

"Pervert," she chastened as she smacked him on the chest. She paused for a minute before grinning slyly and whispering in his ear. "I was thinking I might do it the next time we're in the shower."

His only response was to yank her up on her toes and kiss her fiercely. After setting her back on her feet and grinning at each other goofily, they got their books and headed for class. After homeroom, she gave him a quick kiss and headed to her Government class.

She noticed that Duncan, who sat one row over and two seats in front of her, had glanced up when she walked in but quickly looked away. However, the other students immediately stopped chattering to gawk at her as she entered and slid into her seat.

'Great,' she thought, 'we're back to the whole constantly staring at me stage. You would think no one in this school had ever appeared in the tabloids. These people really need to get a new hobby.'

Veronica was busy taking notes on the teacher's lecture when she suddenly felt like someone was burning holes in her back. People had been staring at her since she arrived at school but this had an air of malice to it rather than curiosity. She looked up to find Duncan glowering viciously. She stare defiantly back at him until he finally dropped his eyes.

During her class right before lunch, Veronica went to the bathroom. Walking to the bathroom she passed Duncan in the hallway and was relieved when he did not speak to her. After he left her alone in the hall, she was startled when a few minutes later he shoved the door open and walked in as she was washing her hands. Vividly remembering their last meeting, she eyed him warily. "What are you doing in here Duncan?"

His gaze was intent as he stared at her for a moment before answering. "We need to talk. Since you usually use this room as your office, I thought it was an appropriate venue. Or do you already have a meeting scheduled for this time?"

She stiffened and took a few steps farther away from him. "I don't see that we have anything to talk about. The bruises from our last 'talk' having finally faded and I don't really need any new ones," she replied bitterly.

He had the grace to look away shamefacedly at her reminder of their last conversation. However, his temper soon overtook any shame he may have been feeling. "Are you fucking living with him now? You don't belong with him. I can't believe you are going to marry him."

"Since when do you believe everything you read in the tabloids? Besides, it's none of your business what I am or am not doing," she answered, pissed off about his reaction. "If not Logan, than whom do I belong with? You? I don't think so," she said disbelievingly.

"He doesn't love you like I do. Before you know it, he's going to get tired of fucking you. Then he'll leave you alone so he can go find a new whore."

"_Fuck. You. Duncan_," she gritted out between clenched teeth. She could feel tears of anger at his unjust prediction gather in her eyes but refused to give them free rein. "My life quit being your business when you dumped me over two years ago. It became even less of your business the day you left me to wake up alone with no underwear! How can you claim to love me and act this way? And you are wrong about Logan. He would never leave me broken and alone like you did," she bitterly continued.

"It wasn't fair; we never should have been apart. If it wasn't for him, we would be back together, the way we were meant to be," he pleaded. He reached out and clutched her hands, squeezing tightly as he tried to pull her closer. The look of despair in his eyes would have devastated the old Veronica, but now she was too mad to even pay much notice.

"We are _over_ Duncan. Whether it was fair or not doesn't matter at this point. You made the choice to believe Celeste and not even say a word to me. I was devastated when you dumped me without a word, but I built a new life for myself. You want the girl you used to date and she's dead. What was left of her after you dumped her, died that day by the pool with Lilly," she explained, pushing him away from her. "You need to accept reality. Even if Logan was not in the picture, you and I could never be together again. I'm sorry Duncan but I don't love you. I'm in love with Logan."

While Duncan stood there silently, shocked as her words seemed to finally sink in, Veronica took the opportunity and stormed out of the bathroom. Instead of returning to class, Veronica went down to the empty journalism classroom and stayed there until first period was over. She returned to the classroom long enough to retrieve her books and give the teacher a sob story about female troubles to explain her absence. Being a typical guy, the teacher did not want to hear about it so he cut her story short and quickly sent her to her next class.

Veronica and Wallace were already seated at their usual lunch table discussing her confrontation with Duncan, when she saw Logan approaching. They abruptly switched subjects and hoped Logan hadn't overheard their discussion.

He kissed her on the forehead before greeting, "Hey V. How's it going this morning?"

"Oh you know, constant stares, whispers, and slut coughs," she responded.

"In other words, same as every other day?" he questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You two have an extremely odd sense of humor," Wallace interrupted as he stared at them.

"What can I say BFF? It's the lovely atmosphere here at Neptune High, it makes everyone a little crazy," Veronica retorted.

"Uh huh. I'm sure you two would be oh so normal if it wasn't for the school." Wallace kept talking hoping that Logan would not ask what they had been discussing. He knew Veronica was still upset about her war of words with Duncan and she didn't want Logan to know. While he wasn't sure if he completely agreed with her decision not to tell Logan, he could understand her reasoning. Between previously having seen Logan's temper and knowing he was on probation, it was probably best for all parties concerned to keep it quiet.

However, he couldn't help but be a little worried about Duncan confronting her yet again; the fact he would do it in the girls' bathroom made him anxious. Veronica seemed convinced that she had gotten through to him this time. He had wanted to go talk to Duncan but Veronica begged him to drop it and he agreed but planned to keep a close eye on him just to make sure he left Veronica alone for good this time.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm perfectly normal," Logan cried out, clearly offended.

"Hardly, you are far from perfect or normal," Wallace accused.

"He's right honey, you're not normal. Normal does not live in a mansion and have access to millions of dollars. Don't be offended, normal is highly overrated," Veronica expounded with a grin.

"Besides, you hang out with the tiny blonde one next to you. That alone takes you far away from the normal realm," Wallace tacked on.

He grinned widely as she gasped and started to protest. The bantering continued until Cassidy and Luke showed up with Casey in tow. No one said anything about the addition of Casey to their little group. Everyone went on like his presence was a normal occurrence and proceeded to drag him into their bickering. Veronica noticed a few of the 09ers, including Madison, glaring at their table. It seemed thought that most of the 09ers were content to leave the group alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though lunch had been a lot of fun, the rest of the day was nothing Veronica cared to repeat. She was relieved when the school day ended and she climbed into Logan's SUV. They had driven together that morning so she had to go back to his house to retrieve Backup and her car. She had just settled back into her seat, shutting her eyes, when she was startled by Logan speaking.

"Are you going to tell me what happened this morning or do I need to guess?" he questioned.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened," Veronica replied petulantly. She frowned as she realized he had read her perfectly earlier, but had chosen to let it go until he could ask her in private.

"I thought we were beyond hiding things from each other. Don't lie to me or treat me like I'm stupid Veronica," he gritted out between clenched teeth.

She sighed and accepted defeat. "I got in an argument with Duncan this morning."

"What! Where? When?"

"How? Why?" Veronica finished. Logan turned and glared at her sarcasm. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I talked to him this morning shortly before lunch."

Veronica detailed the gist of the confrontation but left out things such as when he called her a whore, trying to downplay the incident as much as possible. When she finished, she sat there silently waiting for a reaction. However, Logan sat there, breathing heavily and staring straight ahead with hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Did he touch you?"

Veronica was so startled when he finally spoke that she jumped in her seat. "What?"

"Did he touch you? Did he leave bruises on you?" he demanded again, enunciating each word slowly.

When he mentioned the bruises, she knew instantly that he'd seen the last ones. "No, no. I'm bruise free," she insisted. He stared at her disbelievingly. "I mean, he grabbed my hands but I pushed him away and ran out the door."

"I want you to stay away from him."

"Hey, I didn't seek him out, he found me. And you can't tell me what to do," she replied angrily.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do. He's obviously having trouble understanding that it's over. I'll talk to him and make it clear that he needs to stay away."

"No, please Logan, just let it go. You can't afford to get in trouble again. Anyway, I think this time he finally accepted that it is over."

Reaching out, he tucked her hair behind her ear and heaved a sigh of frustration. "I promised you this morning that I wouldn't do anything to get myself in trouble and screw this up. I promise that I'll talk to him, nothing more. I'll even take a witness along if it'll make you feel better," he offered.

She had a hard time believing that Logan could manage to just 'talk' to Duncan without fists becoming involved. However, she did want Duncan to leave her alone and his request wasn't completely unreasonable. Maybe if there was someone else there they could keep him from getting in trouble.

"Fine, go talk to him. But I want multiple eye-witnesses. And I get to choose them," she bargained.

"Whatever makes you happy honey," he replied with a careless wave of his hand.

"OK then." She paused for a moment as she thought about it. "I want you to take Wallace and Beaver and –"

"Dang, would you like me to take the whole school and maybe Backup along?"

She tilted her head and as if seriously considering his suggestion. "No," she finally answered. "Wallace, Beaver, and Luke will do."

"Are you expecting a showdown or something? Me and my posse will roll at sunrise," he snarked.

"I was really thinking of them more as your entourage than your posse," she replied. A big grin spread across her face as her mind drifted.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I was just picturing you all dressed up in chaps and a duster, gun belt slung around your hips. Very sexy." As she let her imagination loose, she let out a long, low whistle.

"I'll dress up like a cowboy if you'll fulfill my schoolgirl fantasy," he negotiated. Grabbing her by the back of the head, he pulled her across the console and devoured her mouth. She let out a groan when he let her mouth go and she sank back in her seat.

After returning to Logan's, she reluctantly packed up her belongings and hustled Backup into the car. She would have liked to stay there for awhile but she needed to get home and clean up the apartment before her dad returned. Logan had offered to come with her but she knew he would be more of a distraction than a help. She also felt things would go better with her dad if Logan was not there when he got home.

--------------------------------------------------------

By 7:00 that evening, Veronica and Keith were settled into their favorite booth at Mario's Italian Restaurant. She had been surprised when he had told her that he had not asked Alicia to join them. While she had begun to really like Alicia, she missed spending time alone with her dad.

"So, I don't see a ring on your finger," Keith commented. He grinned widely when she grimaced. "Am I going to have to get my shotgun out and teach that boy not to mess around with my little girl?"

Veronica blushed furiously at his teasing. Though she wouldn't admit it, even under the threat of torture, she had fantasized about what it would be like to be married to Logan over the weekend. "Cute, Dad. I think you can keep the shotgun in the closet for awhile. It'll devastate our public greatly but since neither Logan nor I can remember proposing, we've decided to hold off on the wedding."

"Damn, another prospective marriage ruined by poor short-term memory," he smirked.

"I know you'll just have to put those plans on hold to turn my turn my room into a den of iniquity. I'm not ready to give it up just yet."

"Shucks, though I was really leaning more towards a shrine to the Padres than a den of iniquity." He tossed off the comment offhandedly but Veronica could see relief reflected in his eyes at her assurance she wasn't rushing to leave him alone. None of them were ready for anything quite that momentous at this point.

"Seriously though, I want you to try to stay away from the press. The last thing you or Logan need is to be relentlessly hounded by the paparazzi," Keith cautioned.

Veronica sighed in agitation. "We weren't trying to be caught by them. Since we were on the side of the property, away from the gates we didn't think about them. I guess we forgot they were even there."

While Keith had not been happy to see his daughter's picture splashed across the television and newspapers, he was thrilled to hear she had acting like a normal young adult for once. Over the last two years, she had grown up so much that she forgot to act like a teenage girl with normal worries. "I know you weren't seeking their attention. But they are just looking for a reason to exploit you and Logan. And, you know Aaron's lawyers would love to find a way to discredit the two of you."

"I know," she growled. "I don't even want to think what the publicity is going to be like when the trial starts."

Keith reached across the table and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's not going to be easy, but we'll get through it together."

The waiter appeared by their side, disrupting the heavy atmosphere that had begun to cloud the table. After he took their order, as if in tacit agreement, they studiously avoided any serious subjects. Choosing instead to enjoy each others company and catch up.

After dinner, Veronica took Backup for a walk so Keith could have some time alone to call Alicia. She thought about calling Logan to come join her but figured that by the time he got there her dad would be expecting her to return. Once the walk was over, she returned to the apartment to do her homework and get ready for bed. She kissed her dad goodnight and headed for her room.

"Tell Logan I said goodnight," Keith told her as she was about to shut her bedroom door.

"What? I'm not going to see him until tomorrow," she told him confusedly.

"Oh, so you weren't planning to go into your room and call him before you go to sleep?" He raised an eyebrow towards her, daring her to claim otherwise. He laughed when she turned red with embarrassment as she realized he knew exactly what she had planned.

"I'll be sure to give him your love." With that parting shot, she stuck her tongue out and shut her door.

As he heard her muffled voice talking on with phone with Logan, he thought back to yesterday morning when he'd first seen the pictures of Veronica and Logan. He'd had to restrain himself from getting on the first flight home to choke the boy. There was one picture of them standing with their arms wrapped around each other, her head lying on his chest, each looking lost in the presence of the other. The whole scene screamed of an intimacy that can only be achieved by lovers. He had wanted to reach through that picture and rip her out of Logan's arms and lock her in her room for the next 20 years. It had taken him a good 45 minutes to calm down and remind himself that his baby was eighteen now and capable of making her own decisions. However, he had sworn that if the boy hurt her, they would never find his body!


	13. Lingerie Shopping & Jealousy

_A/N: Some of you were probably wondering if I was ever going to update this and for that I'm sorry it took so long. The next update will not take as long. Hopefully the length will help make up for the long time between updates. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 13: Lingerie Shopping & Jealousy**

_Early-December_

_(Saturday morning – Los Angeles)_

"So, I had an interesting conversation with Alicia this morning," Keith told Veronica by way of greeting.

Veronica stopped in the doorway, blinking sleepily. She was not fully awake and desperately needed caffeine. Stumbling to the counter, she picked up the cup of coffee her dad had waiting for her and signaled for him to continue.

"It seems Wallace was out all night. Apparently he spent the night with your boyfriend," Keith smirked, lifting his own mug to his lips.

Veronica spit the coffee in her mouth out. "He what?" she exclaimed.

"It seems Backup got ill from some bad dog food. He was sick all night and I guess it was too much for Logan to handle so Wallace stayed over to help out."

"Backup got sick from eating dog food?" Veronica asked confusedly. While she knew her mind wasn't fully functioning yet, she was certain that would not make sense even if it were.

"Yeah. Somehow the same dog that eats the trash at least once a week without even getting gas got horribly ill from bad kibble. Any idea how that could have happened?"

Recalling Beav and company's promise to drag Logan out on the town, Veronica was sure Wallace's stay-over was somehow connected. She didn't know what could have happened but she hoped the guys hadn't done anything stupid. Pasting her most innocent expression on, she shrugged. "No idea."

Keith gave her a look that clearly conveyed his disbelief. "I didn't think so. I told Alicia I was impressed that Wallace was being such a good friend."

"Um. Yeah, that Wallace is a great BFF. So-uh-what did Wallace say when he called Alicia?" she inquired, hoping her worry didn't show.

"Oh, Wallace wasn't the one who called Alicia. Logan did," Keith answered.

Veronica wasn't sure what to think of her dad's response. She couldn't imagine Logan breaking his promises to her but she also couldn't imagine why Wallace would not have called himself. "Huh. I'll, uh, call Logan later and try to find out how Backup's feeling."

"You do that honey. I sure hope he's recovered by now."

She knew her dad wasn't buying the bad kibble story anymore than she was but he was clearly willing to play along for now. Obviously nothing too terrible happened if Logan had called Alicia but something had definitely gone down. Now, she just needed to find out what the guys had actually done last night.

Back in her room after a shower, Veronica got dressed and tried to call Logan but did not get an answer. Hanging up, she decided to try Wallace next. The phone rang numerous times before Wallace answered.

"Hey Wallace," Veronica greeted brightly.

"Uh hey V," he responded sullenly.

"What's going on? You aren't sounding so good."

"I'm not feeling so hot either," he replied snappishly.

"Okay," she said, drawing the word out. "No need to take my head off. I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Sorry," he mumbled. Clearing his throat he asked, "Could you not talk so loud please?"

"Why Wallace Fennell, if I didn't know better I'd think you had a hang-over," she cried doing her best southern belle routine.

"You're sick, you know that? Sick, twisted, sadistic and cruel," he whined.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she answered with faux-contriteness, but she did lower her voice slightly. "So what in the hell happened last night that you weren't able to make it home? And don't give me that cockamamie story that you were up all night with my sick dog. I'm not buying that excuse any more than my dad did."

"Crap! Did your dad say anything to my mom?"

"Would you still be alive if he had?"

"Good point," he mumbled.

"Alright, tell me what happened last night," she demanded impatiently.

"Like I told you before you left, the guys and I called Logan. We ended up going out for pizza and pool."

"Uh huh, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!" he exclaimed, feeling harassed. Veronica remained silent, knowing that would bother Wallace more than anything. "We stood around playing pool and talking. Logan played a few games and then sat around talking the rest of the night."

"Who was he talking to?" Veronica asked, confused by Wallace's reluctance to give any details. Until his father's arrest, Logan had always been an overly social person so she didn't find the idea of him talking to others all that unusual. She was happy to hear he was trying to connect with other people.

"I don't know. Some people that were there, some friends of Casey and Beav," he answered.

Noticing his hesitancy to elaborate, she posed the questions, "What friends of Casey and Beav? Do I know these friends?"

"I don't think so," he muttered. "They were just some girls that they met recently."

Veronica mulled over Wallace's answer for a few minutes. While she trusted Logan, she was not happy to find out bimbos were hanging all over him.

"And what was he talking to these _girls_ about?" she asked, disdain lacing the word 'girls'.

On the other end, Wallace cringed. He really did not want to be talking to Veronica about this, especially when he was hung-over. There really wasn't anything to report but if he didn't tell her everything, she would assume there was a conspiracy to cover up something. He didn't want to get Logan in trouble, but he wanted his best friend pissed off at him even less.

"I don't know. The blonde tried hitting on him but he shut her down immediately. She ended up hitting on Beav and last I saw she was hurling in the parking lot," he informed her.

"And what about the others?" she prodded through gritted teeth.

"There was just one other. A brunette," he tacked on tentatively. "They were talking; I didn't catch much of what they were saying."

"Wallace, I know you are leaving something out. Tell me," she insisted.

"I thought I saw her give him her number and then I thought I heard him say he'd call her," he reluctantly told her. Quickly he added, "He might have just been calling to check on her friend that was really drunk. Or I could totally have heard them wrong. It was really noisy and I was standing apart from them."

Veronica remained silent, examining the evidence presented. There was nothing there that could be considered more than circumstantial. She believed Logan when he said he loved her. For once, she was going to have to accept on faith that this was nothing.

"It's alright, Wallace," she said, surprising him with her attitude. "I'm sure it's nothing. It's not like I'm the jealous type anyway. He has every right to talk to other _people_," she choked. Never in a million years would she admit to wanting to scratch out this mysterious brunette's eyes.

"That's good." Wallace breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to start screaming. Remembering Logan's parting words he innocently asked, "So when did Logan decide to get a roommate? He said he was going to go move him in when he dropped me off."

"What?" she screeched.

Wallace grabbed his head and moaned in pain. He wondered if he would ever learn when to quit talking. She obviously had no clue about this new roommate.

"Umm…I probably just heard him wrong," he rushed the words out. "Oh wow, look at the time, I gotta go. My mom's expecting me to clean up before she gets home. Have fun and I'll see you when you get back. Bye," he slammed the phone down, exhaling. He prayed she would not call him back. If there was any blood to be shed over this, it had better be Logan's, not his.

Back in Los Angeles, Veronica stared at the phone. 'Could Wallace have hung up the phone any faster?' she wondered.

Hitting speed dial, she tried calling Logan's house and cell but failed once again to make contact. She wanted to get to the bottom of whatever in the hell was going on and that wasn't going to happen until she talked to her MIA boyfriend.

Hanging up her phone in frustration at being unable to reach Logan, she threw it in her bag and stomped out of the room. If he wasn't going to answer, then she was going to go out and have fun and he could be damned! She was not going to sit around waiting for him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Veronica flopped back on the bed and looked around the room. She would have thought staying here would have felt a lot weirder than it did. When she had told Logan about the L.A. trip with her dad, he immediately offered up use of Aaron's apartment.

Aaron and Lynn had kept an apartment in the city due to Aaron's filming schedule and the many Hollywood functions they attended. It was huge and really quite impressively decorated. She had hesitantly extended the offer to her dad and was surprised when he did not turn it down. She had been sure he would not want to stay anywhere that Aaron owned.

This apartment was vastly different from the places Veronica and her dad usually stayed while in the city. From the age of twelve, they had been making this annual father/daughter shopping excursion to L.A. It had been a tradition held over even though the last few trips had been tight money-wise. There had been more window-shopping than anything last year but it had still been fun. It was in the back of both of their minds that this would more than likely be the last year this would happen so they were determined to make it memorable.

This year, not only was the accommodation posh, the fact it was free left them with more spending money. Logan had tried to give her some money and/or his credit card to go shopping, but she had refused. She had given in though and accepted his credit card to pick up a few items he wanted. She remembered the conversation they'd had when he handed it over.

"_Here's my list and here's my card. I've cleared it so you can sign for purchases," Logan explained as he handed the items to her._

"_Geez, how much crap do you need?" she asked, perusing the list. At the last item, she looked up at him confusedly, "Is there something you need to tell me? I'm not sure what size you wear in lingerie."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Yes sweetie pie, I've been meaning to tell you about the new cross-dressing fetish I've developed," he snarked at her obtuseness. "It's for you to wear so my size won't be of much help." _

"_Logan, I've already told you I'm not using your credit card to buy myself anything. And what's wrong with the underwear I already have?" she asked, hurt clouding her eyes._

"_This is not about what you already have. I adore anything you wear or don't wear for that matter," he explained, rubbing her arms. "I just think you deserve something for picking up my purchases. And really when you think about it, it's really more for me than you."_

"_How does buying me something benefit you?" she asked crossly._

"_Veronica, who besides you sees what you wear under your clothes?" he asked patiently._

"_Just you, you know that."_

"_And do you think I get nothing out of seeing what you have on under your clothes?" he asked._

_A small smirk began to tug at her mouth when she realized where he was going with this. "You never seem to mind too much," she acknowledged. "Certain aspects of you seemed extremely pleased the other night."_

"_Exactly, you see, it's really all about me in the end. I keep telling you that," he finished haughtily._

_She couldn't help but laugh. "I'll think about it."_

"_That's all I ask. A quick trip into La Perla and I would be a happy man. Believe me, Christmas, New Year's, and a few other holidays would be complete."_

"_La Perla!" she screeched. "Are you crazy? Do you know how much that place costs? I was thinking more along the lines of Victoria's Secret."_

"_Yes, I know how much it costs. I watched Newlyweds with you. Hey, I'm not a picky guy. Victoria's Secret, La Perla, Frederick's of Hollywood…they all sound good to me. Please promise me you won't worry about the cost. Believe me, when you see what a few of the items on my list cost, you'll realize that a few pieces of lingerie aren't going to set me back that much more," he explained._

_She sighed quietly. He was obviously offended that she wouldn't take anything from him so maybe she'd pick something up. She tended to forget they were raised in completely different ways. To him, $700 for a couple of bras was nothing but to her it was the majority of her wardrobe budget for the year._

Veronica sighed and bit her lip thoughtfully. She'd finished both their shopping but now she was worried that she might have gotten carried away. She was bothered by the thought that she'd let her annoyance at being unable to reach him get to her and that she'd taken her annoyance out on his credit card.

She admitted privately that it had been a little heady to know she could buy what she wanted without having to worry about a maxed out credit card or being short of cash. While she had stuck to just the things on his list and only bought herself the requested lingerie, she felt a little guilty about how much money she'd spent. She had intended to buy most of the underwear herself but she'd bought more than she had planned. To make matters worse she had bought him a gift and spent more than she had budgeted, leaving her short of money. And there was no way she could ask her dad to loan her money for lingerie.

As it was, she'd gone out of her way to make sure he didn't know what she had purchased. She had done her shopping when he had begged for mercy and went to the food court for a break. And though she knew it was a little foolish, she hid those bags inside of the other shopping bags he already knew about. She knew he wouldn't search her bags as she warned him that his present was in there. She didn't deceive herself into thinking that her dad thought she was innocent anymore, but she knew he didn't want to know these things. Honestly, she didn't want him to know either. Some things between a father and daughter were best left under the rug.

She didn't really think Logan would be mad at her for what she spent. He was right when he'd told her that what she bought would be nothing compared to his purchases. As a matter of fact, when she thought of how he'd react to her new wardrobe, she was fairly certain he would be on his knees, giving thanks. She was especially anxious to see his reaction to one specific outfit but was planning to save it for a special occasion.

A feeling of loneliness came over her as Logan continued to dominate her thoughts. She hadn't talked to him in over 24 hours. They usually spoke multiple times a day so it was beginning to feel like an eternity. Assured that her dad was firmly planted in front of the TV she rolled onto her stomach and hit speed dial on her phone.

She was about to give up on him answering when she heard him gasp, "Hello." Surprised by the raggedness of his voice she was silent until he asked again, "Hello?"

"Logan?" Veronica asked worriedly. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I was just running to catch the phone before you hung up."

His heavy breathing into the phone was so loud his words were hard to make out. "Oh OK," she muttered. She wondered what he'd been doing that he'd had to run to find the phone.

"So how are things going? Anything new or exciting?" she hoped he would tell her what was going on without prodding.

"Oh you know, typical Saturday. How's L.A.?"

OK, now he was just being evasive and that pissed her off. She took a deep breath to calm down. Getting angry and jumping to conclusions was only going to result in an argument over what was most likely nothing.

"L.A. is great, lots of shopping and sightseeing. Well, more accurately, I shopped and my dad sat in the food court waiting for me," she replied offhandedly. Trying not to sound accusatory she asked, "So how's Backup feeling?"

"Ahh, you must have spoken to Wallace." She could tell he was smirking at her. "Backup is fine. Is your dad there?"

"He's relaxing for awhile before we go out to dinner and the play. He claims the shopping wore him out. I think he just wanted to come back and watch sports on the Plasma TV." That was true but Veronica hadn't argued the point to hard. She had wanted to get back so she could call Logan and speak to him privately. "Oh, he wanted me to thank you again for letting us use the apartment here."

"Tell him it's no problem. The apartment is just sitting there empty; someone might as well use it. Besides, the use of the place is the least of what Aaron owes you," he reasoned.

"Well, thanks anyway. Actually I found out about Backup's 'illness' from Dad who heard it from Alicia. Alicia told Dad all about how you called her this morning and let her know that Wallace had to spend the night with you to help take care of poor, sick Backup. Dad thought it was awfully strange that Backup was ill from eating bad food considering he eats garbage and never gets sick," she snarked. It amused her that he had not come up with a better excuse. She wondered if Alicia had really bought that lame-ass pretext.

"Yeah, it was terrible having to take care of a sick 'dog'," he joked. "Made me realize what you must have had to deal with before. I'm sorry about that."

Veronica was touched by the sincerity behind the sudden apology. Her resultant laugh was a little choked as she felt her eyes well-up. "That's OK, that's what you do for those you care about. Thanks for taking care of 'Backup'."

"I'd say it was no problem but it was a little gross and I had to sleep in an uncomfortable chair all night," he cried in a pitiful sounding voice.

It was obvious he was fishing for some sympathy. She decided to have some fun with him. Lowering her voice she purred into the phone, "Ahh, you poor baby. Maybe I can make it up to you when I get home."

She could hear him shifting around on the couch. She couldn't contain the grin when he cleared his throat uncomfortably and muttered, "That would be good."

Knowing they could drag this teasing on for hours, Veronica tried to steer the conversation back on course. She decided to get straight to the matter.

"Actually, I did talk to Wallace for a bit. He said when you dropped him off you mentioned something about picking up your new roommate. What was he talking about?" She had meant to remain calm and collected but found her voice rising as the annoyance slipped out.

"I told you that Billy thought I should move or get a roommate. I took her advice. I went and picked up my roomie earlier and have been getting her settled in."

"Her? Do I know _her_?" she asked acidly. 'A _female_, he has a freakin' _female_ roommate?' she thought. 'How could he even think of asking another girl to live with him?'

"You've never met. She's a tiny little thing, brown hair, brown eyes. She doesn't say much but when she does talk, she's a mouthy little thing." The red haze in front of her eyes grew at his explanation. It wasn't helping matters that she was sure he was laughing at her. "I think you'll like her when you get to know her."

"Does she go to school at Neptune High?" she inquired, trying to calm down.

"She doesn't go to school right now, but I think she'll probably have to take a class or two later."

"Oh," Veronica said for lack of a better response. 'Is this chick older, is she in college?' she wondered. 'Who was this girl and where did Logan meet her? I'm going to run a check on this girl as soon as I get home. She is probably some tramp trying to get his money.'

He made a sound like he was about to talk when she heard a horrendous crash from his end of the phone line. "Shit!" she heard him yell.

The sound of breaking glass and his yell startled her. "Logan! What's going on? Who-?" Veronica asked anxiously.

"Veronica, I gotta go. Sophie & Backup just broke something. I love you and I miss you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Bye," he told her hurriedly and hung up before she could respond.

"What in the hell is going on back there? And who in the hell is Sophie and what is she doing with my dog?" she questioned aloud.

What was it with men hanging up on her today? She was angry enough about his abrupt ending of their call and evading her questions that she refused to call him back. She didn't know what was going on or who this Sophie was but Logan had better have some answers ready when she got home.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Around 3 pm Sunday_

Veronica buzzed herself through Logan's gate with a sense of anticipation. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him the last few days. It felt more like weeks.

Before she had left, she had been amused and a little annoyed by his pouting but now she admitted privately that she'd missed him as much if not more than he said he would miss her. Though she had a thousand questions for him about this mysterious roommate, her sole focus at the moment was on seeing him again.

She barely had the door shut before Logan was there, kissing her. His groan echoed in the hall as he eagerly thrust his tongue inside her mouth. The thought of stopping or slowing down, never occurred to her. Actually, all thoughts and questions had immediately left her mind when his mouth settled over hers.

She could feel one of his hands stroking her lower back while the other settled on her breast. Her own hands were exploring as she found her way under his shirt, stroking his abdomen. Veronica was gasping for air by the time he tore his mouth away and nuzzled his face into her neck. She felt his arms tighten around her.

"Hello to you too," she gasped softly. She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face. "Does this mean you missed me?"

She could feel his own smile growing as he placed kisses down her neck. "Oh, were you gone?" she heard him snark.

After she smacked him on the shoulder, he continued, "Next time you go out of town with your dad, you have to pack me in your suitcase. Two nights without even a kiss is entirely too long."

She felt her knees melt a little at his admission. It was a completely silly and sappy statement that should have caused her to roll her eyes, but it so sweet she couldn't stop the smile that took over her face. She was further surprised when he placed his hands on her face and drew her forward for a slow, tender kiss. In that moment she felt like a priceless treasure to be cherished. A soft sigh slipped past her lips when he trailed his hands over her body. Shivers ran down her spine as one hand slid under her skirt, lifting it up as his fingers stroked her thigh. As much as she enjoyed this tender side of him, she wanted more. Sliding her small hands under his shirt again, she stroked his nipples in the way she knew would get to him the fastest.

She grinned triumphantly when Logan pulled away and quickly disposed of their shirts. His groan of appreciation over her choice of undergarments let her know the visit to Victoria's Secret met with his approval.

Today she had chosen to wear the pink lace, trimmed with black, bra and matching panties, which he discovered when he reached behind her and unzipped her skirt. She heard his breath hitch and stop for a moment as he stared at her wondrously. She had never seen him look at her quite that way before and it made the butterflies in her stomach jumpy.

Grabbing him by the waistband of his jeans, she pulled him into another passionate kiss. All she could think about was how much she'd missed him. She needed to feel the press of their bodies together. Deciding he was overdressed for the situation at hand, she trailed her hands down the front of his jeans and then back up to swiftly undo the fastenings. Slipping one small hand inside, she cupped him and squeezed lightly. She was rewarded with a groan and his arms squeezing her tighter. She pushed his jeans and boxers down, trailing her fingers over his ass, squeezing it as she rubbed against him. She had to stop herself from laughing at how hastily he pulled away and helped her remove the rest of his clothing. He nearly fell over as he kicked them away. The urge to laugh ended abruptly when he all but ripped her new lingerie off as he finished stripping her.

She barely had her panties out of the way before she felt her back slam against the door. The impact hardly registered as his mouth covered one nipple, drawing it into his mouth to suckle. Obviously not wanting the other breast to feel neglected he tugged at the nipple with his fingers. She could get no more than small gasps of air in her lungs as his mouth moved to the other nipple. The pull of his mouth on her breast caused an ache to grow low in her stomach. Dragging his mouth away, he covered her lips again as one hand moved down to part her thighs. She felt more then heard his groan as his fingers slid into her wetness.

She felt him wetting his fingers with her own moisture before sliding them to her clit. He teased her by circling around it a few times before finally pinching it lightly. She didn't even feel it when her head knocked against the door and she cried out her pleasure.

Not wanting to be outdone, she elicited some answering moans from him as she trailed her hands all over his body. Her fingers trailed across his cock and squeezed gently. She had learned a hundred different ways to touch him to elicit the best responses. Yet for everything she had learned, she knew there were just as many things that she had still to discover. She was determined to continue learning until she memorized every response.

Without thought, her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands slid around the back of her thighs and pulled her up. She was mesmerized by the look in his eyes as he slipped inside of her. Her eyes tried to flutter shut at the pleasure coursing through her but she forced them to remain open. He teased her by withdrawing most of the way and then thrusting back inside, going deeper each time. Knowing he would continue teasing her this way, she squeezed her heels into his ass so he could not pull out.

She felt victorious when he gave up on keeping it slow and gentle. Soon he was pounding into her, his control shattered. His tongue thrust into her mouth, swallowing any sounds she tried to make. She gratefully drew air into her lungs when he moved his mouth away from her lips and along her jaw. When he got to ear, he stopped and started whispering his thoughts.

"Fuck, Veronica. You are so hot, so tight. I want to fuck you so hard that you feel like I'm permanently imprinted on your soul. I want the thought of another man touching you to feel like sacrilege. If I could, I would keep my cock permanently embedded inside of you, feeling your pussy squeezing me tight."

Had she been capable of thought and speech she would have answered. She would have told him that she already felt that way about other men touching her. She would have let him know that she wanted nothing more than to stay right here in his arms the rest of her life.

Though her mind was incapable of reacting, her body had no problems in that area. It didn't seem like it should be possible but his words increased her desire. The feeling that always resided in her stomach when they made love was amplified. With Logan she never wondered if she was somehow missing out, never wondered what it would be like with someone else. Logan was always pushing her to try something new, encouraging her to express her desires. Anything she had expressed so much as a vague curiosity about he was more than willing to explain and/or try. He urged her to let him know what she did and did not like.

In her more innocent days, she had never dreamt of a guy talking dirty to her. She knew without a doubt that Duncan never would have said those things to her. He would have seen her as much too innocent and fragile. Heck, he would probably be horrified if someone talked dirty to him.

The first time Logan talked dirty to her they had both been a little shocked. They were even more surprised by her response. She had been wholly turned on. She'd turned bright pink but her shyness did nothing to stop her desire. With Logan, things were always earthy and real, there was no need to pretend otherwise. That night they had fucked for hours. She was grateful her dad had been out of town as she had been too tired and sore the next day to do much more than laze around in Logan's bed.

Soon his words stopped as he pumped into her harder and faster, moving his hand from her clit to place both on her ass and pulled her closer. She squeezed his cock within her walls as she felt him thrust deeply and hold himself still. As his cum shot into her, she was startled by the warm sensation it created.

She started moving frantically against him, her legs grasping for purchase as she tried for her own release. He kept one had on her ass and used his other to move one of her hands and placed her fingers on her clit. Once she started stroking herself, his hand moved to play with her nipple, tugging slightly. He kissed her again, sweeping his tongue in, daring hers to participate as his hips moved against her. Before too long, she felt her release was in grasp and he plunged in as deep as he could get, holding himself still. She pulled her mouth away from his as she cried out and gasped for breath.

She felt a sense of complete happiness and contentment as he squeezed her tight; his face nestled into her neck. All too soon, their breathing relaxed and he gently withdrew and set her down. She felt her insides melt a little as he pushed her hair away from her face, placing his forehead on hers and kissing the tip of her nose.

The peace and contentment was shattered abruptly when he exclaimed, "Shit!"

"If that's your idea of a romantic way to end sex, you really need to rethink that plan." She was more than a little startled that his response to amazing sex had been an expletive. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Veronica. I wasn't thinking. I swear I didn't mean for it to happen," he appealed to her.

"What? What happened? You're seriously freaking me out here Logan."

He barely looked at her as he acknowledged, "I forgot to use a condom."

Her eyes grew huge and her heart began racing until his words finally registered and she let out a big sigh. "That's all. Dammit, you dang near gave me a heart attack."

"That's all? That's kind of a big deal," he said in his best 'duh' tone.

"Relax. I told you before that I went on birth control."

It had not escaped her attention these last few months that Logan was eerily fanatical about the subject. So far she hadn't discussed the reason with him but she knew one of these days the subject would need to be broached. Not that she was looking to have kids anytime soon but she did want to know what was behind his attitude.

"I know, but still it's not full-proof. And I know better. I shouldn't have let it happen."

"Calm down. It's OK. Considering I'm going to start my period in a few days, it's nothing to sweat about. Did you not pay attention in Health class?" she teased, trying to alleviate the tension.

"I was too busy checking out the nude pictures," he responded sarcastically. He gently pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I panicked. I just want to make sure you're alright."

"It's OK," she assured him. She ran her hand up and down his back in an attempt to soothe him.

"You take good care of me. It was an accident and you weren't exactly alone in the action. It's as much my fault as yours." They stood there silently comforting each other when a thought hit her and she could not hold back the ensuing laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked warily.

She gave him a mischievous grin before asking, "So do you greet all the women that come through your door that way?"

"Just the ones that have a key," he told her with a smirk.

"Huh, so you and Mrs. Navarro-"

"Ewww. You think you're so cute. I only greet the blondes that have a key."

"Ah, well that's a relief. I would hate to think all the women you know get that kind of greeting. Killing them all could become tiring," she clarified for him. "What about your new roommate?" she asked suspiciously as she remembered the mystery woman.

"That will never be an issue with my roommate. Besides, she has brown hair," he added mockingly.

Bending over, Logan began to gather their clothes and then helped her with her panties and bra. It was a task she was more than capable of handling, but if the look on his face was any indication, he enjoyed the task thoroughly.

"I really like your new outfit. I think I'll get you a few more of these for Christmas," he told her admiringly.

"Ha. Ha. My dad would love that. I can just imagine his expression when I open those."

"Like I'm stupid enough to give you that kind of gift in front of Keith. We've managed to keep the other gift a secret. I've become attached to my life, thanks."

Veronica thought back on previous 'gift' with fondness. They had made great use of the items it contained. She made a mental note that to buy more chocolate sauce and whipped cream since they'd used the last of it.

Logan snatched her hand and pulled her against him, placing teasing kisses against her mouth, tickling her. Neither gave any regard to the fact they were dressed in nothing more than their underwear. They had just finished pulling on the last of their clothes when they heard a noise coming from the living room.

"Uh oh. Sounds like my roommate woke up," he explained tiredly.

"You're roommate? And you are just now telling me that she's in the other room," Veronica screeched in horror. She could feel her face go from pale to bright red in seconds. "We had sex in your foyer when your roommate was in the other room sleeping! What if she'd walked in here?" Without thought, she reached out and hit him on the arm, pissed that he would be so careless.

"I really don't think it would have been an issue if she'd walked in on us." She gave him a death glare letting him know she wasn't amused. His answering grin did nothing to alleviate her anger. "Come on, let's go introduce you two." Though reluctant to actually meet this floozy she let him tug her toward the living room.

"Logan! What the hell are you thinking? Letting some girl you just met move in here? And what do you mean it's not a problem if she walked in on us? Did you think we'd just have a little threesome?" she shot the questions off so rapidly that he couldn't have responded if he'd wanted. She wasn't sure whose ass she wanted to kick more, Logan's or the floozy's.

He wasn't helping his case any by laughing and rolling his eyes at her anger. "Believe me, none of this is an issue. Come on now, she's in here."

She looked around the living room seeing no one sitting there. A frown formed between her brows as she tried to figure out what kind of joke he thought he was pulling. Perplexed and exasperated, she turned and asked, "Where is she? I don't see anyone else in here."

"Over there," he pointed towards the fireplace.

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor when she saw the puppy. With front paws using Backup's body for height, there stood the cutest little ball of brown fur that Veronica had ever seen. The puppy looked over and immediately started barking.

"Oh my God. You got a puppy, she's adorable!" she exclaimed in shock. Without even thinking about her actions, she smacked Logan hard on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" he asked irritably, massaging the sore spot.

"That was for letting me think you moved in with some strange girl," she enlightened him.

"Now, I never said anything about moving in with a human roommate. You got that misinformation from other people gossiping and jumping to conclusions." She couldn't help turning pink in embarrassment as he raised his brows at her. "Does that mean you were _jealous_?" She realized that his original refusal to tell her about Sophie was retaliation for calling him a Neanderthal.

She cleared her throat sheepishly, but still unwilling to admit that she'd let the green-eyed monster take over common sense. "I don't know if jealous is exactly the right word…" He crossed his arms and stared at her silently until she gave in. "Fine, I admit it. I was jealous. Now are you happy?"

His smiles was nearly blinding as he unfolded his arms and pulled her close. "I'm just happy to know that my girlfriend is a Neanderthal too." He kissed her delightedly until they heard Sophie barking again.

With a sigh, he stepped away from her and went and got Sophie. "Veronica I'd like you to meet Sophie." She reached out as he started to pass the puppy over but Sophie started squirming and barking at Veronica.

Logan pulled the puppy back to him, noticeably surprised at her behavior. The moment the puppy was away from Veronica she started licking Logan and panting contentedly.

Veronica was stunned at the puppy's apparent dislike of her. She had always gotten along well with other animals so she wasn't sure why this one appeared to hate her upon sight. "Your puppy doesn't seem to like me very much."

"I don't know what her problem is," he said, a frown forming between his brows.

Veronica looked over to see Backup stretching, obviously awakened by the noise. He padded over to her and she rubbed him affectionately. "Hi boy. How're you doing? Did you miss me?" Backup barked and licked her happily.

As Veronica continued to pat down Backup, Sophie squirmed and barked until Logan set her down on the floor. Veronica watched in bemusement as she flounced over to Backup and barked at him before turning around and leaving the room. Logan laughed as Backup stared at the puppy and quickly followed after her.

Veronica was more than a little shocked that Backup seemed to be obeying the puppy. He was more than capable of devouring the little thing but you would never know that based on their behavior. "What in the heck was that?"

"Heck if I know what that was about. I don't know why she acted that way."

"No, not that. What's with her barking and taking off and Backup following her."

"She is apparently the boss of that relationship. She barks and he listens." He laughed amusedly as he explained. He looked at the ceiling briefly as a thought seemed to hit him. "She reminds me of someone else."

At his insinuation of a similarity between her behavior and the puppy's she gasped, "I am not like that. I do not bark and expect you to follow me." He looked at her wryly, not even trying to hide his glee. Determined to change his mind, she pressed against him, running her hands up and down his chest and tilting her head slightly.

Her ploy did not work as he burst out laughing in response. "No, you just do that head tilt thing and then I hear _Logan honey could you…_"

"I'm not that bad," she tried again to defend herself as he snorted. Giving up convincing him otherwise, she warned him, "Just be happy I don't throw in the hair flip, I'd own you."

Her knees got that jelly feeling again when he assured her seriously, "You already do." He followed his statement with a kiss, effectively ending any urge she had to argue.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Mid-December_

Veronica slammed her bag down on the bench as she sat, frustration oozing out her pores. She was not in a good mood and didn't care to hide it. Irrationally it pissed her off even more that Logan was not there to witness her anger.

Her mood was not actually caused by her boyfriend but by that little furball menace he called a roommate. 'Who the hell referred to their dog as a roommate anyway? My boyfriend,' she thought with a sigh. He was already crazy about the little troublemaker.

In the two weeks since Sophie had taken up residence in his home and heart, she had managed to horn in on Veronica's time with Logan. If they weren't at his house playing with the puppy, he was checking up on her or talking about her. Had Logan's attention been captured by another girl she had recourse, but how the hell did you compete with a freakin' dog? It was downright embarrassing that she was resentful of something that weighed less than ten pounds. It also didn't help that her own big, bad pit bull was putty when it came to Sophie.

"Veronica. Veronica!" Wallace snapped his fingers in front of her face. When he finally had her attention he asked, "What's up with you today?"

"Nothing," she barked. "I'm sorry Wallace. I'm just tired and in a mood today."

"Yeah, I noticed girly," he answered. "Where's Logan?"

"Probably calling to check on his _baby_," she muttered.

Wallace covered his mouth, trying to hide the smile that threatened to break out. He knew V was incredibly frustrated by the havoc reaked by one little puppy. He had seen very few things truly stymie or discourage his BFF but Sophie totally had her number.

"It's not funny," she insisted when she noticed his laughter. "That little snot is a nuisance of unparalleled proportions. She interrupts anytime I get close to Logan. I mean there we were in his bedroom last night and –," she was cut off abruptly by a strange noise.

Looking up she saw Wallace with his fingers in his ears and chanting. "Wallace, what is your problem?" she demanded as she ripped a hand away.

"I do NOT want to hear what my potential stepsister and her boyfriend are doing in his bedroom. If I know information like that, then I'll be obligated to kick his ass," Wallace explained as if she were slow.

Veronica rolled her eyes and snorted a laugh. "You keep thinking that, Shaft. Anyway, back to what we were discussing. That puppy is a menace to society. She is constantly trying to get between Logan and me. She's always barking, interrupting, demanding his attention and he's always more than happy to give it to her."

She paused, drawing a deep breath as she gathered steam. "All I hear is: 'I have to go check on Sophie. Sophie did this. Sophie did that. I can't go out, Sophie will cry if she's left alone.' What about me? Don't I count?"

Wallace watched her, mouth dropping open in shock. When she stopped and looked at him, he couldn't control the laughter.

"What is so damn funny?" she demanded.

"You're seriously jealous of a puppy," Wallace gasped out between breaths. "Do you really think Logan loves that dog more than you?"

Veronica blushed embarrassedly and glared over at Wallace. 'He doesn't have to make it sound quite that stupid,' she thought.

Before she could respond, Logan came up behind her, squeezing her shoulders lightly and kissing the top of her head. "Hey Veronica, Wallace. How's it going?" he asked innocently.

Veronica stuck her tongue out as Wallace laughed. She hoped he would keep his mouth shut.

"What's up with him today?" Logan inquired about Wallace.

"Nothing, he's just being an idiot." In response to her name calling, the idiot in question flipped her off.

"Hmmm. So, um, I have a favor to ask," Logan said reluctantly after a moment. She could not stop the cringe that automatically formed on her face. She could tell by his tone it was going to have something to do with Sophie.

"You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary," he explained hastily. "I have to meet with the D.A. and run some errands. I'd ask Mrs. Navarro to stay late but she has an appointment. I should be home around 6:30, no later than 7," he cajoled.

She buried her face in her hands and groaned. She couldn't think of anything she'd rather do less than dog-sit, but she also didn't want to give credence to Wallace's stupid jealousy theory. She was still embarrassed about her jealousy in regards to the brunette, who it turned out was nothing more than the dog breeder.

Before she could accept or decline, Logan offered a bribe. "I'll bring home dinner from Mario's."

"Tiramisu?" she asked. He nodded eagerly and she groaned internally. Why oh why did he have to know her weaknesses? "Fine, fine." Before he could say anything that might cause her to change her mind she muttered, "I'll go to your house and take care of Sophie until you get there."

Wallace had managed to keep silent during their exchange but it was obviously too much to ask that he continue. "H-h-have fun V. G-good luck, you'll need it."

Veronica didn't feel the slightest bit of sympathy when Wallace laughed so hard that he fell off the bench. The situation wasn't half as funny as he thought. "It's not funny," she couldn't help but snap. "That damn dog hates me. She's out to make me miserable."

"I don't get it. I don't know why she acts like such a brat when you are around. She doesn't act that way around anyone else. She loves Mrs. Navarro," Logan informed her confusedly.

She wondered how her boyfriend could be so ignorant as to not realize his statement was not going to help matters. "Oh sure, rub it in a little more why don't you? That little ball of fur is a menace."

As she was finishing her mini-rant Cassidy and Luke sat down at the table. "Are you talking about Sophie again?" Luke asked.

Veronica's perked up a little when Logan rubbed her leg and whispered in her ear conspiratorially. "If I have to, I'll lock her up in another room." She grinned and leaned her head on his shoulder for comfort.

Not that she would admit it to Wallace, but she was beginning to realize this thing between she and Sophie was a little ridiculous. Logan loved her and she knew that without a doubt. This was the first time in their relationship that she had been forced to share his affections with someone else and she hadn't been dealing with it well.

Logan had never had much in the way of love and affection but he was finally reaching out for some (even if it was with a dog) and she didn't want to be a barrier to his progress. She would just have to find a solution that would work for both her and Sophie.

-------------------------------------------------

Veronica encountered Mrs. Navarro in the driveway when she arrived at Logan's. The housekeeper let her know that she had left Sophie free to roam around the downstairs since Logan had called to tell her Veronica would be coming over. Normally, if no one was home, Sophie was confined to one room using puppy gates. After Sophie had moved in Logan had bought numerous gates to keep her away from the stairs or confined within various rooms. So far it had been working out well but there would have to be some modifications made as Sophie grew.

Veronica set her messenger bag on the floor and her keys on the counter when she walked into the kitchen area. She looked around curiously and finally found Sophie peeking around the corner.

Veronica watched her surreptitiously as she draped her jacket on the back of a chair. She could see Sophie eyeing it curiously, waiting for her to back away. For the last week, Veronica had been sneaking treats in her pockets and leaving them for the puppy. She would casually drop them on the floor and walk away when she knew Sophie was watching. As soon as she walked away and the lab thought she wasn't looking, she would sneak out and eat the treat.

So far Veronica had managed to do this without Logan finding out. The dog was still interrupting them constantly but she didn't freak out the second Veronica walked in the door.

Today Veronica was going to up the ante. She stood, next to the chair, refusing to budge. Eventually Sophie entered the room but kept her distance from Veronica. When she still refused to move or drop a snack and walk off, Sophie barked a few times.

After another minute, Veronica drew the snack out of her jacket and began breaking it into pieces, making sure Sophie watched her. She threw one piece over near Sophie and watched the puppy eagerly attack it. With each piece, Veronica threw them so Sophie had to get closer to her.

When she got down to the last few pieces, she knelt down and with one piece in her palm, held her hand out to Sophie. Sophie stood there, quivering but Veronica refused to drop the snack. Sophie whined and Veronica stood up so Sophie resorted to barking. Kneeling back down, Veronica again offered her the treat. Obviously deciding the snack was more important than her dislike of Veronica, Sophie snatched the treat from her hand and quickly backed away. This continued for the next few bites, until Sophie quit backing away and stood next to Veronica and actually let Veronica pet her a few times. When the snack was gone, Veronica showed Sophie her empty hands and stood up.

Sophie backed away and with a few short, staccato barks ran from the room. Veronica sighed as she watched the puppy run away. It was progress, albeit slow progress. Deciding that would probably be the last she saw of Sophie until Logan returned, Veronica fixed herself a snack and started doing homework.

About two hours later, Veronica stretched out her arms, yawning loudly, a clear sign that it was time to take a break. Grabbing a can of S'kist that Logan kept stocked for her, she decided to go out on the patio for some fresh air. When she walked over to the door, Veronica's gaze drifted to the poolhouse as always. She stared at it intently, wondering if there would ever be a day she could look at the building and not remember the videos or the sight of Lilly lying dead next to her pool.

During her study of the building outside, she had not noticed that Sophie had snuck back in the room and was hiding behind a table near the door. With a shiver, Veronica opened the door. What happened next was a flurry of motion that she wasn't sure she would ever clearly remember.

Sophie shot out the door, barking repeatedly as she chased after a squirrel on the patio. Veronica watched in horror as Sophie made a beeline for the smaller animal standing next to the pool. The sound of Sophie's barking startled the squirrel, who took off across the patio and into the yard. Sophie was not as agile or fast as her quarry however and as she tried to turn, slipped on some wet cement and slid right into the pool.

The sound of the puppy splashing into the water drew Veronica out of her daze. Running outside, she stooped down by the pool and tried to grab Sophie. The puppy, however, was scared and had not figured out how to paddle yet, so she was going in circles and getting farther away from rescue. Veronica looked around for the net to clean the pool but could not find it. She called for Sophie to swim to her but was having no luck.

When Sophie sank under the surface, Veronica toed off her shoes and jumped in the water. Swimming over she tried to grab hold of the squirming puppy that in her continued panic fought against the hands trying to hold her. Veronica finally got a grip on the puppy and swam them both to the side. She tossed Sophie up onto the edge and dragged herself up, cursing as the chlorine in the water burned the scratches Sophie had managed to inflict.

After a moment of sitting there trying to regain her breath and slow down her racing heart, Veronica noticed that Sophie was huddled next to her, crying. Veronica picked up the puppy and had to admit her heart melted when Sophie snuggled up next to her. Standing up, Veronica made her way back toward the house, puppy still nuzzling into her neck. As they entered the house, the odor of chlorine became noticeable.

Knowing what needed to be done, Veronica looked under the sink, found what she needed, and headed for the nearest bathroom. Shutting the door so Sophie couldn't make a break for it, she turned on the shower, stripped and deposited her and the puppy into the tub. Using the doggie shampoo she'd found in the kitchen, Veronica washed the little lab first. Though Sophie cried and howled like Veronica was inflicting Chinese water torture, she did stay relatively still and cooperative. Veronica figured she was probably scared that if she moved around too much she'd end up in the same situation from which she'd just been rescued. Once done, she turned the shower spray off and opened the curtain so she could grab a towel and dry Sophie off.

Setting her on the bathroom floor, Veronica shut the curtain and proceeded to take her own shower. She couldn't help but laugh when she looked out to see what Sophie was whining about and found the puppy standing next to the tub acting like she wanted to get back in there with Veronica. Once finished, Veronica had to maneuver around Sophie who would not move away from Veronica. She was drying herself off when Sophie finally figured out a lesson Veronica would have been happy to have left unlearned. Sophie shook herself, spraying water all over Veronica and the bathroom. She seemed supremely satisfied with herself for learning this new trick.

"Sophie!" Veronica screeched. "You really are a little menace." She tried to sound angry but it was hard to when she was dripping wet and Sophie was looking at her like she was crazy. Once dry and wrapped in a towel, Veronica sighed and knelt down next to the puppy for a little heart to heart.

"Look, we both love him so we better learn to at least tolerate one another. You don't have to like me, hell I don't even like you all that much but I'm willing to call a truce here." Veronica wondered if she was going nuts. Who tried to negotiate with a puppy for heaven's sake? Standing back up, she looked down at the puppy and continued. "Besides, I'd like to remind you that I'm bigger and I was here first, little missy. So if anyone's butt is going to be out the door, it won't be mine!"

Sophie continued to stare at Veronica like she was insane, but also seemed to be listening to what Veronica had to say. Wrapped in a towel, Veronica wandered into the laundry room where she found some clean sweatpants and a t-shirt belonging to Logan. Slipping them on she headed back to the bathroom to pick up a little. She noticed with some amusement that Sophie followed her closely from room to room.

She looked around the disastrous bathroom and down at Sophie. "You've managed to make quite a mess here Sophie. Let me tell you, I'm not cleaning it up either. You're daddy is going to have to pick up after you."

Sophie barked at the mention of Logan and began wagging her tail. A few seconds later, Veronica heard the front door opening and laughed as Sophie took off for the foyer like someone was after her.

-------------------------------------------------

Veronica was still in the bathroom using a towel to dry her hair some more when she heard Logan calling her. Walking out with the towel in hand she simply said, "Hey."

She would never admit it to him (his ego did not need the boost) but he looked incredibly sexy standing there with a puppy in one hand and a bag of food in the other. It was such a normal, domestic scene that she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

Logan set down his burdens and walked over and lightly ran his hands up her arms. "Hey yourself," he greeted. He kissed her softly and she could feel her insides softening in response. "What happened? Why are you and Sophie both wet?"

"I went out on the patio a little while ago and Sophie ran past me and out the door before I could stop her. She went running across the patio, slipped and fell into the pool. She panicked and went under so I had to jump in to get her," she explained, hoping he wouldn't think she'd dunked the puppy deliberately.

A brief look of fear crossed his face before he pulled her to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "Are you alright? Is Sophie OK?"

Veronica couldn't help but realize he had asked about her first. Since he seemed genuinely worried she reassured him. "We're fine. The biggest problem was the fact Sophie freaked and tried fighting me. I got a few scratches and I think your little miss will probably avoid the pool for awhile. Other than that, no lasting effects."

She grinned to hide the fluttery feelings that started when Logan picked up her hands and kissed her scratches. "Thank you for jumping in to get her. I'm sorry she did that. Will it make you feel better if I tell you that I brought home lots of pasta and tiramisu?"

"Yummy! Let's eat," she exclaimed as she ran to where he'd set the food. She welcomed the distraction from where her thoughts were heading. There had been more than enough deep thoughts about them and where their relationship was going, passing through her mind lately. She wanted to spend a nice quiet evening with her boyfriend without those thoughts intruding.

To her relief, dinner was relaxed and joking. Each teased the other about the amount of food they ate. They also dropped hints to one another about soon-to-be-exchanged Christmas presents. Logan wouldn't admit it, but Veronica had a feeling that his errands this afternoon might have included her present. She tried wheedling the information out of him but had no such luck.

After dinner they were both tired and wanting nothing more than to relax so they curled up on the couch to watch TV. They had been lying there for about half an hour when Logan tapped her gently and pointed down to Sophie curled at their feet.

"She's not trying to interrupt us," he whispered as if afraid to give the puppy ideas.

"I know. It's great," she smirked, unable to contain the smug feeling enveloped her.

"What did you do?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, she and I came to a mutual understanding," she stated, declining to elaborate any further. He stared at her questioningly, wanting answers, but she turned back to the TV and told him, "Shush, now. I'm trying to watch the show."

She didn't even try to hide her smirk when she felt him give up and settle down next to her. She could easily get used to these quiet, evenings together.


End file.
